


Cuando el tiempo se nos acabe

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Death, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: ¿Que es lo que nos hace compatibles Shoyo-kun?Atsumu, un ex piloto jeaguer que lo a perdido todo, es llamado nuevamente a la acción.Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Dancemos con la muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ahora ando por esto lares, espero les guste este AU Pacific rim, pudo disculpas por esto, pero me emocioné e hice todo un caos XD disfrútenlo y pueden pasar golpearme con sus palabras.

"vamos Samu, la alarma está sonando, debemos irnos" 

"Cinco minutos más" 

"Vamos, tenemos un kaiyu que acabar, estoy al mil ahora"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las cuatro de la mañana"

"Mierda...ey no te confíes hermanito"  
.  
.  
.

Abrir los ojos se había vuelto tan pesado, regresar a la realidad, su realidad. Ponerse lo pantalones de mezclilla gastados de todos lados, la vieja camisa azul marino con el ya también desgastado dibujo de babo-chan, era la favorita de Osamu, pero eso ya no importaba. Botas de casquillo negras que habían visto mejores tiempos, aquel suéter tejido regalo de la abuela y que también era de su hermano y la gruesa chamarra verde militar. El trabajo era duro, apenas bien pagado, un alto riesgo pero que más daba, tras años de enfrentar a demonios colosales te dejaba un cierto gusto por el riesgo, experimentar una mínima parte de adrenalina en su nuevo trabajo en la construcción, ensamblar vigas metálicas a grandes alturas y con la protección básica, sumándole la enorme carga en la espalda de la máquina para soldar. Para Atsumu era como pasear en el parque. Sus compañeros de trabajo le decían "el hombre sin miedo", alguien que no teme exponer su vida en tan precario ambiente laboral.

Cómo decirles que el vio y bailo con la muerte, y que está le quitó todo. No le queda nada. Que más da si muere, por el contrario bienvenido sea una vez más ese hermoso vals, quizás y ahora sí podría seguirle el paso por la eternidad.

—Tengo una buena y una mala— el encargado de la obra de hoy, un hombre de corta estatura y ya entrado en años, cara y ojos cansados, no muy diferente a todos los demás trabajadores ahí presentes. —Cual quieren primero?— Un valiente alsa la voz y pide la mala, total que más malas noticias puede haber después de ser alrastrados al infierno sobre la tierra, a vivir con miedo por tantos años, igual y en el fondo ellos también ansiaban bailar con la parka y acabar con la ansiedad y la incertidumbre diaria de un tajo, pero la vida no es tan benevolente y justa, no aquí.

—La mala es que ayer dos trabajadores murieron— Una pequeña mueca de desolación cruzo la mayoría de las caras presentes, otras solo siguieron inmutables.

—La buena, es que tengo dos vacantes para trabajar en la punta.

Una jornada más, el dolor en la espalda por la máquina pesada, la poca piel de la cara expuesta al sol ardía un poco, usar protector solar jamás le pasó por la cabeza. Osamu le hubiera aventado el bote de protector en la cara para que dejara de olvidarla, pero que importaba, él no estaba ahí, y el era demasiado descuidado, ya no importaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, dejando la pesada máquina en su compartimento, se dirigio a calentar un taza de café, la primera de ese día, aún que no era muy fan de la cafeína, lo mantenía alerta.

"En últimas noticias Sydney fue atacada por un Kaiju de nivel cuatro, siendo la costa la más afectada, el muro de contención al rededor fue destruido en cuestión de segundos. Siendo interceptado por Yellow Weasel..." En el pequeño aparato de televisión podía verse ese mounstroso kaiju, bestias parecidas a dinosaurios pero mil veces más aterradores, era como ver a Godzilla en diferentes mutaciones, con cabezas alargadas y afilados dientes, devastando todo a su paso. 

Lo más sorprendente fue el muro caído que jurabán contendría a esas bestias, pero que había sido derribado como si de hojas de papel se tratarán. Cuando la mounstrocidad se dirigía más adentro de la ciudad, una máquina igual de colosal le detenía el paso, dando golpes certeros con los puños, se oía el crugir y el rechinar del metal contra la piel gruesa y escamosa del kaiju. El jaeger Yellow Weasel, era actualmente el mejor contrincante contra los kaijus, teniendo un récord de casi 8 kaijus derribados. Golpes iban y venían, tratando de llevar nuevamente al mar a la bestia, pero en un movimiento rápido pudo apartar al jaeger y mandarlo a patinar sobre la calle. Abriendo el pecho de la máquina, varios cañones le apuraron y dispararon misiles para distraer al kaiju y tras un certero golpe con una espada gigante, le volaban la cabeza. Esa espada era increíble, recordaba a un fiel caballero defendiendo el fuerte, o como un caballero rescatando a la damisela en apuros, pero no había damisela, solo miles de vidas en riesgo y quizás la extinción humana.

Atsumu se mantenía inmutable al ver las noticias, suprimiendo recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos de sus viejas glorias y...

—¿Ya vieron, no es ese un helicomptero del ejército?.

Todos arremolinandose en la pequeña entrada de la cafetería improvisada de la construcción. Un helicoptero largo y totalmente negro aterrizaba en el amplio terreno. Atsumu no podía creer que él de todas las personas que menos quería ver, se atreviera a hacer su aparición. Años atrás había dejado claro que no volveria, que su tiempo como piloto jeaguer llego a su fin.

—Mariscal Ojiro, ¿que lo trae por estos hinospitos lugares?— el jefe de construcción había salido a recibir al hombre que con un pulcro y bien vestido traje negro y medallas de conmemoración en la solapa del savo hacia su acto de presencia. Ojiro Aran era un veterano tanto en el ejército antes de la llegada de los kaijus como veterano después de su llegada, siendo de la primera generación de pilotos jaeger, un hombre de amplios hombros y un aire de rectitud.

—Mariscal, no debería ser yo el que busque a Miya?— Aran se puso rígido tras escuchar la tranquila y apasible voz de su asistente personal, Kita Shinsuke.

—Uhm quiero ser yo el que hable con él Shinsuke, puede que se ponga algo...renuente.

—No hablen de mi como si no supieran que ya estoy aquí— con su seño fruncido Atsumu se dirigía a los tres hombres. 

—Atsumu es bueno ver...

—Ahorrate la palabrería Aran, ve al grano— Crusado de brazos, dándole la una mirada fija y fría.

—...necesitamos de tu ayuda Atsumu, hemos recuperado a kidzuneRed y lo hemos mejorado, aparte de que quisiera que participaras en el nuevo proyecto jaeger— El jefe inmediato de Atsumu no ocultó la enorme sorpresa de enterarse que su trabajador era en realidad un piloto y no cualquiera, él era aquel legendario piloto que junto a su hermano gemelo hacían temblar a los kaiju, o al menos esas eran las "leyendas". Atsumu no titubeó ni un poco en su semblante, estaba claro que no le interesaba ningún proyecto y mucho menos regresar a ser piloto.

—Antes de que rechaces la invitación, déjanos explicarte los detalles y velo en persona...por favor Atsumu— kita dando un paso frente al mariscal imponía su presencia. A Atsumu siempre le dió la impresión que quien estaba tras de todas las desiciones y planes, siempre había sido Shinsuke y que Arana solo era su marioneta. El hombre que era aceptable para comandar uno de los actuales ejércitos mejor financiado del mundo. 

Para Kita era imperativa la participación de Atsumu en este nuevo plan pues el tiempo se estaba terminando y debían actuar o la extinción humana sería inminente. También era el único que entendía y podía pilotear al Kidzune, algo que no habían terminado de comprender pues los otros pilotos siempre tenían alguna dificultad. 

Relajando su cuerpo y soltando un gran y audible suspiro Atsumu miro a los mayores, ambos rostros inmutables y como en los viejos tiempos se sintió comprometido, sintió que debía hacer algo si o si, igual y no tenía nada que hacer, igual ya no tenía nada que perder.  
.  
.  
.

El helicóptero aterrizo en el enorme carguero en medio del Pacífico a unos cuantos Miles de kilómetros de las costas de China, gente yendo y viniendo, cada uno con una tarea asignada o eso aparentaban. 

Atsumu se sentía incómodamente familiarizado con todo el barullo, evitando los peligrosos recuerdos se giró hacía la cara en blanco de Kita, este solo regalando una leve sonrisa. Kita podía ver ese leve brillo en los ojos contrarios, la chispa aún estaba ahí, y estaba seguro que en cuanto viera a kidzunered las ganas de pelear una ves más prevalecerian.

—Hinata-kun, quisiera presentarte al piloto jaeger Miya Atsumu. Atsumu te presento a Hinata Shoyo, él es el encargado del entrenamiento de los cadetes aspirantes a pilotos— Contemplando al hombre frente a su ojos; cabello rojizo como una llamarada o un atardecer en el horizonte, amplios ojos color castaño, piel pálida y visiblemente tersa, o eso quería comprobar, una rápida caricia en la mejilla y lo sabría, pero eso no pasaría. Lo más llamativo en él hombre era que a pesar de ser mucho más bajo estaba bien construido con su amplia espalda y hombros fuertes, brazos definidos, y estaba completamente seguro que el abdomen y las piernas debían estar igual de definidas y fuertes. un parte de su conciencia le gritaba que no estaba bien pensar de esa forma del chico frente a él, esperaba que la sangre que se había subido a su rostro no se reflejará o que se confundiera con su piel rojisa por el sol. 

—Es un gusto conocerlo Miya-san— Hinata le ofreció una leve reverencia al rubio. Había escuchado de las grandes hasañas del piloto, pero también de la desgracia, lo que le impacto fue que la televisión no le hacía justicia a su altura y ancho cuerpo, se veía a simple vista que aún que estuvo por muchos años fura de servicio, seguía manteniendo la musculatura y buena forma "¿en que demonios estás pensando Shoyo?". Reprimiendo el vergonzoso pensamiento, tomo la tabla de papeles para dar su reporte y desviar su atención.

—Mariscal Ojiro el resto de pilotos ya han llegado, y en media hora podrá empezar la reunión, los informes del avance de kidzunered ya están en orden en su carpeta— Kita extendiéndole una carpeta gruesa le eran entregados dichos informes al mariscal. 

—Muy bien Hinata-kun, en lo que leo esto, podrías llevar a Atsumu con el pequeño kidzune, nos vemos más tarde...¿Atsumu? Compórtate— dándole una mirada severa y llena de significado, Aran dió media vuelta y se retiró. Shinsuke esperando a que el mariscal se alejara un poco, se hacerca a Atsumu diciendo en voz baja —Y con ello se refiere a Hinata-kun— Atsumu recordó lo que era estar bajo el escrutinio y los ojos "relajados" de Kita Shinsuke y por el infierno que no había extrañado aquello.

—Puedes llamarme Atsumu, Miya suena demasiado formal— ambos caminaron a la entrada del elevador en el gran carguero. Hinata giro un poco la cabeza para ver a los ojos traviesos del piloto, ofreciéndole una de sus amplias y brillantes sonrisas   
—Entonces tú puedes llamarme, Shoyo, Atsumu-san.

—Ok, Shoyo-kun.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, revelando aún más caos controlado, piezas de metal enormes llevadas de aquí para allá en gruas y al igual que en la plataforma exterior había mucha gente trabajando en diferente modelos jaeger, las chispas de los soldadores brotaban de varios lados. Un enorme taller.

—Kidzunered actualmente está a un 97% de restauración, lo recuperamos en básicamente escombros, así que a sido toda una labor titánica reconstruirlo, ahora posee dos núcleos termonucleares de última generación y sus aleaciónes son más resustentes, quisimos conservar los rasgos característicos del modelo anterior a pesar de que era un modelo 3 pudimos adecuar muchos mecanismos de los modelos 5 y 6, para un mejor y más estable enlace neuronal...¿Atsumu-san me estás escuchando?— Hinata se dejado llevar por su explicación y no noto que esos pequeños detalles de "haberlo encontrado en escombros" habían abierto de tajo la herida de supuraba pus, esa herida infectada y que jamás cerraría. Atsumu contemplaba con ojos apagados y tristes al enorme jaeger que con un Rojo sangre bañaba gran parte de las piezas del pecho, ante brazos y piernas mecanicas, convinandolo con el resto en un color blanco, la única diferencia era el enorme hoyo en su pecho. Le recordaba al corazón en el traje de un súper héroe de una vieja pelicula que vio cuando eran pequeños y que a Osamu le había parecido increíble, aún Atsumu se iba más por los super héroes de la compañía rival. 

Ante él, un desconocido pero familiar Kidzunered se alsaba en todo su esplendor. Los recuerdos pesaban el doble y ese grito de desesperación se oía por toda su cabeza. Totalmente retraído en sus pensamientos al sentir la leve sacudida en su hombro no pudo evitar tomar con brusquedad la mano y ver con ojos irritados y llenos de rabia a su acompañante, pero saliendo del aturdimiento al ver esos hermosos ojos castaños llenos de algo parecido al miedo y la incomodidad. 

—Lo siento Shoyo-kun, que me decías?— cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sin pensarlo se llevó los dedos de la mano ajena a la boca plantando un dulce y delicado beso en las puntas del dedo medio y anular, un gesto que dejó a ambos congelados. Soltando rápidamente la mano y volteando a ver nuevamente al titán de metal.

Decir que Hinata estaba aturdido era poco, pero decidió ignorar lo ocurrido y procedió a explicar nuevamente lo que dijo, pero ahora con un poco de recelo y un paso más lejos del rubio. 

—Por cierto, ¿qué otros pilotos fueron convocados?— Atsumu volviéndose a animar a verlo a los ojos, pasando por alto la nueva lejanía del pelirrojo pues entendía.

—Fueron convocados en total cuatro jaegers más, GreenMagnus, Swanwhite, Nekoblack y Yellow Weasel, supongo que a todos los conoces Atsumu-san.

Para su desgracia a todos los conocía, en especial al gran rey al que le arrebató a su caballero.


	2. El pasado que nos aplasta.

No era de extrañarse que todos los ojos ahí presentes le vieran con lastima, recelo y enojo. A unos los había mandado a la mierda, a otros les había mostrado su lado más desagradable y a uno le había quitado al amor de su vida.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, agradecemos su presencia y disponibilidad para hablarles sobre el nuevo plan de ataque contra los kaiju, como sabrán nuestro departamento de investigación a hecho grandes avances los últimos cinco años y gracias a eso hemos podido saber más de a qué nos enfrentamos y darnos una posible solución. Para eso los investigadores kuroo-san y Tsukishima-san nos darán detalles de lo que encontraron— Aran se dirigió a las 10 personas sentadas en la amplia mesa de reuniones en un salón privado mientras Kita tomaba nota. Los dos investigadores que con un look moderno y descuidado por no decir tirado al olvido, debían explicar "las nuevas buenas".

El primero en hablar fue Tsukishima que sin cambiar su siempre cara de aburrimiento y de odiar el mundo, daba un paso al frente para tomar la palabra. "

—como sabrán nuestro trabajo empezo desde que se descubrió la grieta en el mar frente a las costas del continente africano de lado de Namidia y Sudáfrica, dicha fisura es la puerta de entrada de los kaiju, llegamos a la conclusión de que funciona como un puente espacio temporal conectando su mundo con el nuestro, gracias a los doctores Akagi-san y Noya-san del área experimental ahora sabemos que este puente puede ser colapsado, solo tenemos que meter una bomba equivalente a 5 little boys y asunto arreglado.

Todos en silencio trataban de procesar la información y en especial Atsumu pues se dió cuenta que estaba completamente desactualizado, ahora se sabía de dónde venían estás bestias y la solución era así de fácil, una bomba y ¿ya?.

—Vamos tsukki se que no quiere asustarlos, pero siempre hay un pero— ahora kuro tomaba la palabra y con su pose desganada y sonrisa ladina se dirigía a los pilotos. A varios le daban la sensación de que Kuro los convencería de cualquier cosa, así les vendiera promesas y falsa esperanzas, pero el solo tenía está facha pues era sumamente inteligente, no por nada era el jefe de su división y varios de los avances tecnológicos en los nuevos jaegers eran gracias a él.

—Cómo dijo mi compañero, gracias a las pruebas en campo, se comprobó que no es tan fácil meter una bomba dentro del puente, está fisura tiene un mecanismo de defensa, que en términos simples: absolutamente nada de lo que se arroje a la fisura llega lo suficientemente lejos para atravesarlo. Algo, no sabemos que, logra desintegrar lo que sea que caiga, a ecepción de los kaijus por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿como diablos vamos a meter una bomba de 80 kilotones si va a ser desintegrada incluso antes de detonarla?— Un exasperado Matsukawa hacia la pregunta obvia.

—Bueno, en estos momentos nuestros científicos están haciendo mas experimentos para resolverlo Matsukawa-san— Tsukishima con tono desinteresado y brazos cruzados respondió.

—Entonces ¿por qué nos han convocado antes de saber esto?...y en especial ¿Que hace ese pedazo de mierda aquí?— Oikawa hablo con auténtico veneno en su voz, ya era extraño que siendo él no haya hecho la pregunta desde el principio, pero ahora lo hacia hablando por todos o casi todos lo demás pilotos.

—Ese vocabulario Oikawa-san, y yo le pedí que viniera, así que antes de armar un escándalo dejen explicar está parte del plan— Kita se paro frente a la audiencia con su siempre mirada apacible y cara estoica. Sabía que si dejaba hablar a oikawa haría la mayor rabieta de la historia.

—En cada prueba que se hizo en el puente en seguida eran mandados kaijus a verificar lo que pasaba, lo que nos demostró que no son solo salvajes, tambien son seres pensantes y que tienen una jerarquía y planes de contingencia, en especial se mostraban más agresivos conforme las prueba aumentaban, así que para que este plan funcione, necesitaremos que los cinco jaeger escolten la bomba. Dos se aseguren que entre en el puente y sea detonada, mientras los otros tres se encargan de los kaijus que sean mandados. Claro en cuanto se resuelva el cómo podemos meter la bomba íntegramente y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, Atsumu será uno de los pilotos que participara.

—No e dicho que si Kita-san— Atsumu se había mantenido tranquilo ignorando la mirada como dagas de Oikawa.

—Lo harás— kita le dijo como si fuera algo tácito, sin dejar dudas o espacio a réplicas, pero Atsumu ya lo conocía, dirigió su acerada mirada al secretario. En los viejos buenos tipos esto hubiera sido impensable para Atsumu, sostener la mirada a alguien que inspiraba respeto en especial a Kita, pero los años te cambian y endurecen. 

—Ya es suficiente, ahora que han escuchado el plan debo suponer que cuento con los ocho pilotos en servicio, ¿cierto?— Aran pregunto parándose detrás de Shinsuke. Coloco su mano en la parte media de su espalda para que su toque relajara casi al instante al más bajo. Kita aparto su mirada de Atsumu recordando que debían ser cuidadosos para tener los resultados que querían. Para que Atsumu volviera a pilotear.

—Ahora vayan a comer y tomarse un descanso, en cuanto tengamos más información se las haremos llegar.

Atsumu fue el primero en salir de aquel salón. El aire era asfixiante y solo quería salir corriendo, pero no teniendo mucha suerte pues Oikawa no lo dejo escapar tan fácil, seis años esperando a poder por lo menos estamparle el puño en la cara y nadie se lo iba a impedir. 

Dándole alcance al rubio volteo su cuerpo hacia él y su puño conecto con la mandíbula, escuchándose un fuerte golpe seco. 

Atsumu cayó de espaldas al piso y oikawa se abalanzó sobre él y continuo dandole mas golpes. 

Sus palabras apenas entendibles y todos los presentes apenas actuando en el momento pues se necesito de Matsukawa y Ushijima para apartar a un colérico Oikawa. Hinata y Yaku revisaban a un adolorido Atsumu que con sangre escurriendo de la nariz se paró como pudo, rechazando la ayuda.

—¡¡Maldito hijo de perra!! ¡¿como te atreves si quiera a pisar este lugar?! ¡Lárgate nada tienes que hacer aquí! ¡¿O que, vienes a buscar otro piloto que matar?!!! ¡¡No te basto con...

—¡¡¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!!!!— Con una mano apretando el tabique de la nariz Atsumu estallo.

—¡¿Que no me atreva?!! ¡Que no me atreva a recordarte que por tu maldita culpa Iwaisumi está muerto!, ¡que por tu maldita culpa tu hermano está muerto!, ¡que por tu maldita culpa muchos han muerto! ¡Vamos Atsu-chan es hora de que lo aceptes!.

—¡¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?!— Kita hizo rezonar su voz por todo el pasillo parando a todos incluso de respirar, rara vez se podía ver aquella vena saltando en la sien de Kita, y cuando esto pasaba el infierno llegaba —Matsukawa llévate a Oikawa en este instante, Hinata lleva a Atsumu a la enfermería...¡Ahora!.

_____________

Atsumu sentía el cuerpo pesado después del choque de adrenalina en su cuerpo y que empezaba a amainar. El suave toque de las manos de Hina quien trabajaba para detener el sangrado de la nariz y ponía benditas en los pequeños cortes en su mejilla derecha y la quijada no ayudaba, lo estaba arrullando y solo quería quedarse dormido, descansar solo cinco minutos de todo y todos. 

A esas alturas su ojo empesaba a hincharse ya no dolía por los analgésicos que se tomó en cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, el labio partido ya no sangraba y estaba seguro que si hubieran dejado más tiempo a oikawa, le hubiera aplastado la cabeza con su pie.

No había crusado palabra alguna con Hinata después de la pelea, seguí hundido en sus pensamientos al igual que el pelirrojo. Hinata ya había oído los rumores y leído los informes oficiales de lo que años atrás paso, esas grandes manchas negras en el historial del rubio; la muerte de su hermano en la misión contra un nuevo kaiju de tipo 4, en dónde también había caído el kamomeblue y uno de los pilotos del BigOwl. Aquel kaiju fue un duro golpe, llevándose a pilotos escepcionales y bajando la moral ya débil. Pero lo que terminó de arruinar a Atsumu fue la misión seis meses después de aquello. Jurando que estaba bien y que podía hacerlo, Atsumu tomo el mando junto a Iwaisumi Hajime del GreenMagnus. 

(Estando Oikawa en recuperación, pues una misión antes había sufrido un fuerte esguinse en su rodilla derecha producto de un Kaiju tipo 2 que los tomo por sorpresa).

Atsumu no estaba bien y se demostró a media pelea perdiendo la conección neuronal con Iwaizumi. Los recuerdos dolorosos de la muerte de su hermano y la perdida de los demás pilotos lo hizo anclarse en sus recuerdos, haciendo que Iwaizumi piloteara solo al jaeger y causándole daños neuronales irreversibles. 

Aún que fueron rescatados y el kaiju derrotado por los jaegers de apoyo, el daño ya estaba hecho, dando a Hajime muerte cerebral. 

Aún que en los informes oficiales decía que había sido avería del jaeger, la realidad era que se cometió negligencia dejando piloteara a Atsumu y ese error también pesaba en los hombros del mariscal y de Kita. Nunca olvidaría las caras sombrías de ambos y las lágrimas en los ojos del Mariscal.

Después de aquello, Atsumu había pedido su renuncia y fue enviado a "casa" y jamás se le dijo a Oikawa dónde podía encontrarlo.

—Gracias Shoyo-kun— Atsumu aún con la mirada perdida le dijo. Sabía que esto había sido una mala idea y que lo mejor era irse. Oikawa tenía razón, demasiadas muertes manchaban sus manos, solo sería un estorbo y aúnque restaurarán a Kidzune red y tuviera los últimos avances en modelos jaeger, no había alguien que quisiera pilotar con él, había nuevos reclutas que podían hacer mil veces mejor su trabajo.

—Sabe Atsumu-san, muchos de nosostros tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre, muchos de nosotros cargamos con muertes de amigos, familia, compañeros, incluso de nuestras ciudades destruidas...creemos que podemos manejarlo todo y salvar a todos, pero la realidad es que solo podemos asegurar nuestra propia vida, y si dejamos de luchar...entonces si lo habremos perdido todo.

—Shoyo-kun tú...

—No se los detalles, pero se que lo que pasó, fue culpa de todos y de nadie, se tomaron decisiones y hubo resultados, pero si simplemente nos rendimos, ¿no habrán sido esas muerte en vano?.

_________

Oikawa había pasado los últimos seis años buscando al bastardo que le arrebató a su mejor amigo, aquel chico de dura expresión pero corazón cálido y lleno de amabilidad. Jamás olvidaría los hermosos años de infancia compartida con Iwaizumi, la dura adolescencia y sobre todo el haber perdido a su familia; su amorosa madre, su querida hermana y al pequeño Takeru, aquel berrinchudo niño que había cuidado como si de un hijo se tratara. Iwaizumi también había perdido a toda su familia en el devastador ataque kaiju. Su ciudad, Sendai en la prefectura de Miyagi había sido perdida total con un puñado de sobrevivientes, entre ellos Matsukawa que asistía a la misma preparatoria con ellos. Por él se enteraron que Hanamaki no lo había logrado. Los tres se enlistaron enseguida al proyecto jaeger teniendo un nuevo propósito en la vida, pero aún más importante, habían permanecido juntos apoyándose como siempre.

Lo poco que le quedaba a Oikawa le fue arrebatado el día que por teléfono le anunciaban que debía tomar una desicion: desconectar del soporte vital a Hajime, que por fallas en la conexión neuronal había sufrido daños irreversibles en su cerebro y que nada se podía hacer. Iwaizumi no despertaría nunca y que lo mejor era desconectarlo, necesitando de la autorización del contacto de emergencia que había en sus expedientes. 

Matsun y él aun en muletas, solo llegaron a despedirse. Ver a Hajime sin ese característico seño fruncido y mohín perpetuo en su boca, fue demasiado para el corazón de sus amigos, era como si solo estuviera dormido y en cualquier momento despertaría para regañarlo y darle a Matsun una mirada desaprobatoria por apoyarlo en sus estupideces, pero la realidad era que jamás volvería a ser Iwa-chan, él se había ido a un lugar donde por el momento no podría alcanzarlo.

Seis años alimentando el odio y el rencor, pero también la culpa, pensando que si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil, si no se hubiera lastimado, si hubiera sido el mejor piloto, iwa-chan estuviera aún a su lado.

Para Matsukawa no mejoraba, tenia que revivir esos pensamientos y recuerdos una y otra vez en el enlace neuronal con Oikawa. Había hecho mealla en él, tomandolos como propios y temiendo que un día por algún error de su parte terminara pagandolo con la vida de su amado Tooru.

Si Matsukawa irremediablemente se enamoro de Oikawa y aún que sabía que no era totalmente correspondido, se confirmaba con lo poco que se le daba.

—Trata de dormir Tooru, te despertaré para la cena— Ambos estaban acostados en la estrecha e incomoda cama de su habitación compartida. Oikawa se refugiaba en los fuerte brazos de Issei, los temblores en su cuerpo le decían cuan enojado e indiganado se encontraba Oikawa y el trataba de relajarlo con caricias en su espalda y pequeños besos en la coronilla de cabellos suaves.

—No me pidas que duerma cuando bien podría estarle arrancando los dientes a ese...

—Lo se amor, lo sé, pero debes consentrarte, ya hemos hablado de esto y sabías que había una gran posibilidad de que él estuviera involucrado en esto y le prometiste al Mariscal que te comportarías.

—Yo no prometí nada, solo dije que haría cualquier cosa para asegurar la victoria— Oikawa puso su característico puchero en los labios. Iseei jamás se cansaría de amar a su caprichoso y adorable Tooru.

—Bueno, que te parece si después de la victoria, yo te ayudo a sostener su cabeza para que le saques los dientes, mientras necesito que te tranquilises u Ojiro no nos dejara participar en esto, ¿te das cuenta? por fin podremos darles un golpe mortal a esas cosas, solo necesito que te concentres cariño, todo saldrá bien y Hajime estará orgullosos de ti— Ambas mejillas llenas de gruesas lágrimas. Dos heridas que tampoco sanaban, supurando esa desagradable y maloliente pus. 

Los recuerdos nunca habían pesado y dolido tanto.

__________

"Kaiju de nivel 4 aproximándose a las costas de la india, tiempo estimado de llegada 15 minutos 34 segundos, todos los pilotos a bordo presentarse en la plataforma en 5 minutos, los jeagers ya están en posición"

Atsumu escucho esa odiosa alarma que taladraba sus oidos, otra de las cosas que no extrañaba. Se quedó quieto en su cama, pues no tenía que salir disparado ni tenía que despertar a su compañero en la cama de arriba.

___________________

—¿Por qué nos llamaron a todos si solo esos dos saldrán Yaku-san?!— Con un enorme bostezo y ojos aún cerrados dijo Lev que aún quería regresar a la cama. Una de las peores cosas era despertar en la madrugada con la alarma kaiju, estaba seguro que jamás se acostumbraria a eso.

—Leev ¿por qué tardaste tanto en subir?...y encima ni si quiera te cambiaste!— Yaku vio a su compañero piloto aún en pijama y envuelto en una ridícula manta de gatitos blancos. Dandole un manotazo en la espalda y haciendo que Lev se retorciera por el ardor del golpe. Yaku seguía preguntándose cómo era compatible neuronalmente con ese chico estúpido y ridículamente alto.

—Vamos Yakkun no seas tan duro con el chico— kuro casi grito, con taza de café en mano y luciendo mas desalineado que en la reunión anterior; profundas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ambarinos ojos, la corbata había desaparecido y las mangas de su arrugada camisa de vestir estaba enrrollada hasta los hombros, sin suéter y dejando que la brisa húmeda le diera de lleno, pero parecía inmune al frío. 

—¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar trabajando? Y tápate te resfriaras— dijo Yaku con una mirada irritada y crusado de brazos, apoyando el peso en una pierna y con la otra dando golpes al piso. Kuroo siempre pensó que con esa pose, más un mandil y tubos risando el cabello de Yaku lo haría ver como toda una madre mandona.

—Mmm las cosas en el laboratorio se pusieron tensas y locas, Akagi y Noya volvieron, andan con sus experimentos y lograron enojar a Tsukki, así que me estoy dando un respiro, por el contrario está brisa me está despertando, no enfermaste. ¿Por qué están todos si solo dos jeaguers van a salir?.

—No tengo idea...ajá dándote un respiro o acosando a cierto pelirrojo que no mas no se da cuenta de que existes.

—Que malo eres Yakkun, pero si puedo verlo entonces me habré decestresado bien— guiñando un ojo kuro logro molestar y hacer bufar a su viejo amigo.

Sobre la amplia plataforma del carguero el Swanwithe y el GreenMagnus esperaban a sus pilotos.

—Caballeros como verán solo estos jaegers irán a la misión, pero quisiera que el resto estuviera preparado para cualquier eventualidad. El kaiju nivel 4 acaba de cambiar su destino dirigiéndose a la isla de Madagascar— El mariscal se dirigía a los pilotos presentes alzando la voz, pues las fuertes ráfagas de viento y el ruido de la maquinaria amortiguaba las voces. Les mostraba una tablet con un mapa que mostraba parte del continente africano y asiatico y un punto rojiso parpadeando, este se desviaba de su destino previo al nuevo destino marcado, según los datos obtenidos. —A si que mantenganse alerta y preparados.

__________

Ushijima Wakatoshi y Tendo Satori se sentían orgullosos de su jaeger Swanwithe, que como su nombre lo decía era completamente blanco. En varias ocasiones Tendo había pedido se le pusieran alas, la vición de un hermoso ángel para su paraíso, al igual que le pedía a Wakatoshi-kun se vistiera de uno, pues era su otro hermoso ángel. Ushijima acostumbrado a las ideas raras de Tendo solo le decía que se vería ridículo con alas y que a su jaeger solo le estorbarían.

—¡Que sorpresa! nos tocará trabajar juntos Ushijima, no te preocupes puedes cuidar nuestras espaldas mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo— los cuatro pilotos vestian sus característicos trajes de tela ligera y especial pues estás tenían sensores de movimiento en todos lados, una pechera de plástico grueso pero liviano que servía para tomar los signos vitales y poder monitorear el estado de salud desde la base. En el caso de oikawa y Matsun un hermoso color verde menta con líneas en los laterales de los brazos y piernas en color blanco, y en el caso de Ushijima y Tendo el traje completamente blanco y en dorado la pechera. 

Subieron a la grúa que los elevaría a las cabinas de sus jaegers. Oikawa no desaprovecharía en tirar comentarios mordaces ya que de alguna forma debía liberar un poco su mal humor.

—Oh, claro que cuidaremos tus espaldas Oikawa, no queremos que te vuelvas a lesionar— Tendo le dijo de forma condecendiente, ladrando solo un poco si cabeza y dando una sonrisa retorcida. Nadie iba a fastidiar a su Wakatoshi-kun.

Matsukawa solo pudo suspirar y rezar por que fuera una misión rápida.

Ambos jaeger se abrían paso en el mar. En el carguero los demás pilotos veían a tan magníficos robots, aquellos que les habían dado la oportunidad de pelear por sus vidas.


	3. Reloj de la vida o de la muerte.

Atsumu veía aquel enorme reloj empotrado en la gran entrada de la sala de control principal del carguero. Cuántas veces no había visto junto a Osamu como se reiniciaba al volver de sus misiones, un respiro más, un Kaiju más caído, ¿Cuanto tiempo más pasaría antes del próximo ataque? ¿Cuánto tiempo más les quedaba de vida?

—Atsumu-san buenos días— un fresco y alegre Hinata se acercaba al apagado y lujubre rubio, ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate caliente que Atsumu tomo agradecido. —No sabía si te gustaba, o si prefieres puedo pedirte un café.

—El chocolate está bien, gracias...¿Com...como fue la misión?"

—Oh! fue bien, solo les tomo 20 minutos neutralizar al kaiju y lograron que no se acercará a la isla, ya deben estar por regresar. Por cierto Atsumu-san, hoy después del almuerzo ¿Podría acompañarme a un lugar?.

—¿Acaso me estás invitando a salir Shoyo-kun, tan pronto?— Atsumu dijo mientras terminaba su chocolate. observando al pelirrojo con los ojos medio caídos y sonrisa petulante, la cara que ponía cuando era coqueto o pretendía serlo.

—No de la forma que imagina, pero es importante para mí que vayamos, así que ¿cuento con usted?— Hinata le contesto ocultando exitosamente los nervios que de repente le llegaron. 

—Está bien, pero a cambio ¿Dejarias de ser tan formal?.

—No prometo nada pero lo intentaré— Hinata dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa tímida y llevando su taza de chocolate a su boca. Atsumu no sabía si el leve rubor en las mejillas del pelirrojo era por el chocolate caliente u otra cosa. 

No negaba que Hinata era apuesto; tenía un muy bonito perfil, su vos aún que algo estridente era agradable, pero Atsumu seguía preguntándose cómo podía sonreir tanto, verlo era reconfortante y a la vez molesto. Era como si se mantuviera en una burbuja dónde no existen los mounstros, la muerte, la desgracia ni el dolor. ¿Como funcionaba la cabeza de Hinata? ¿cómo podía mantener esa radiante y enorme sonrisa?

—Chibi-chan que bueno que te encuentro, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?— Kuro llegó rodeando por la espalda los hombros del más bajo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Kuroo-san buenos días, disculpe ya desayuné y me dirijo a la oficina del mariscal.

—Entonces ¿Que te parece almorzar?.

—Lo siento mucho pero tengo unos pendientes y estaremos fuera el resto del día, ¿que le parece si mañana desayunamos en el laboratorio? necesito preguntarle unas cosas a Tsukishima— Hinata levantando su cabeza para ver la barbilla del azabache más alto, la acción los dejaba en una posición muy íntima.

La punzada de molestia en el pecho de Atsumu y la imperiosa necesidad de apartar al científico del pelirrojo crecía conforme veía a Hinata sin hacer algo para apartarse. -igual y ellos salen- ese pensamiento lo irritó aún más.

—Bueno nos vemos más tarde Shoyo-kun— Atsumu dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano al aire.

"¿Shoyo-kun?"

—¿Por qué te dice por tu nombre?— Kuro dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde el rubio se marchó. No le había gustado en lo absoluto ese atrevimiento y más que el pequeño en sus manos no se molesto por las confianzas.

—Vamos kuroo-san hay trabajo que hacer.

____________

—Puedo pasar Ojiro-san?— Hinata toco y entre abrio la puerta de madera en la oficina privada del mariscal. Ojiro se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero frente a su escritorio amplio de madera en color obscuro, estaba lleno de papeles, una iMac y su tableta, en sus manos tenia una carpeta donde siempre venían los informes que debían ser leídos y firmados con prioridad para ser mandados a los altos mandos. Detrás de él una amplia ventana protegida por gruesos barrotes, pero aún dejaba ver la belleza del mar.

Frente al mariscal con una carpeta también llena de papeles y su propia portátil Shinsuke hacia su trabajo, solo volteando a ver a Hinata para darle una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo en saludo.

—Adelante Hinata-kun— Aran se quitó las gafas de lectura y puso toda su atención en el recién llegado.

—Gracias, vine a traerle el informe del Swanwithe y a confirmar la salida para el medio día.

Shinsuke detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver a Hinata con el seño fruncido, se levantó de su lugar y tomo la carpeta de sus manos —Hinata-kun ya te e dicho que no tiene por qué hacer el trabajo de esos sanganos, ellos deben buscarme y entregarme los informes, no deben de mandarte a ti, ni a nadie más.

—Lo se Kita-san pero no ví problema, me los encontré y como ya venía para acá, no es...

—Hinata no es tu trabajo y se muy bien como en especial esos dos suelen ser muy irrespetuosos al pedir algo, así que dejare esto claro para la siguiente reunión— Kita sentenció y volvio a su portátil a continuar su trabo. Hinata sabía lo estricto que podía ser Kita y era mejor no contradecirlo.

—Está bien Kita-san.

—Hinata-kun, mi helicóptero personal está disponible y listo para salir, solo tengan cuidado...¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?.

—Completamente seguro Ojiro-san, si queremos que esto funcione debo arriesgarme, déjamelo a mi por favor— aquella mirada que siempre caracterizo a Hinata cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo se reflejo en sus ojos, y aún que en un principio Aran y Kita estaban reacios a aceptar su plan, terminaron por aceptar, pues el pelirrojo había demostrado su determinación. 

Hinata había aprendido de sus errores, todos tenían un pasado, todos tenían arrepentimientos pero Hinata estaba decidido a canalizar esas emociones para poder hacer una diferencia, para poder hacer algo más.

—Está bien Hinata-kun, puedes retirarte...y de verdad ten cuidado, Atsumu es...

—Difícil, lo sé Ojiro-san— Hinata se retiró. 

Aran se relajo en su silla soltando el aire de sus pulmones en un fuerte suspiro. Jamás se acostumbraría a la intensidad en la mirada de Hinata. 

Una parte de Aran estaba preocupada, tener a dos bombas de alto poder e impacto como Hinata y Atsumu lo hacía no estar tan seguro de su desición. Esto podía terminar de la peor forma posible o podía resultar y obtener satisfactorios resultados. 

Hinata y Atsumu eran pilotos talentosos y con una gran habilidad, pero sus pasados eran igual dolorosos y pesados. Como Mariscal y jefe del ejército que comandaba a los jaegers, sus desiciones debían de ser meticulosa, pero como en todo, habían desiciones que tomi precipitadamente y que siempre cargaría, pero la función siempre debe continuar, sacudirse el polvo, lavarse las manos de la sangre derramada, honrar a los muertos y continuar.

El peso característico de Kita sobre su regazo lo saco de sus pensamientos, suaves besos delineando su fuerte mandíbula que se dirigían tentativamente a sus labios   
—Puedo oírte pensar, relájate, confía en que Hinata-kun puede hacerlo.

las manos que reposaban en los descansos de la silla de cuero, se dirigieron hacia los glúteos de Kita —Shinsuke alguien puede entrar.

—Mmm tan perdido estabas que no notaste que puse el seguro. Vamos relájate, no me gusta verte así— Kita puso ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Aran dándole esa tierna sonrisa que kita poseía y que siempre serían un secreto entre ambos junto a aquella actitud dócil y dulce que tenía perdidamente enamorado desde hace muchos años a Aran — Tenemos unas horas antes de la reunión de hoy.

__________

Atsumu estaba nuevamente a bordo del helicóptero que lo llevo al carguero, pero ahora con agradable compañía.

—¿A dónde vamos Shoyo-kun?.

La tersa y acentuada voz de Atsumu se oia muy bien por los audífonos, haciendo a Hinata dar un leve respingo por la repentina pregunta.

—Aun lugar muy especial...para todos. Solo le pido que me escuche antes de que tome una desición con respecto al plan del Mariscal y Kita-san.

Aquel lugar especial en el medio de colinas llenas de pasto y unos cuantos árboles era el panteón conmemorativo para pilotos jaeger en la prefectura de Hokkaido en Japón, la única parte que aun se mantenía intacta del país . 

Ese lugar que a muchos no les gustaba visitar, pero que a otros les traía paz y consuelo, pues sabían dónde podían recurrir cuando la vida se ponía difícil y necesitaban que sus seres amados los escucharan. La diferencia de un panteón normal a este era que muchas de las tumbas eran honorificas, pues algunos no corrían con la suerte de que hubiera un cuerpo que enterrar, pero por respeto se colocaba una en honor a quien dió su vida por el futuro de la humanidad, así como se hacía en la guerra o en trabajos de alto riesgo. Tener un lugar donde llorar y honrar a los seré amados.

Desde la muerte de Osamu jamás había ido al panteón dónde una tumba con el nombre de su querido hermano simbólicamente descansaba. Para Atsumu, hacerlo sería ver la cruda realidad y no poder seguir engañandose de que Osamu estaba en casa preparando la cena o de visita en casa de la abuela, o simplemente haciendo el tonto en algún lado, pues esos pensamientos de alguna forma lo tenía cuerdo. Tampoco asistió al funeral de los demás pilotos, ni al de Iwaizumi, simplemente dió media vuelta y se fue. Era mucho más fácil así, pero ahora aquel chico pelirrojo que apenas tenía día y medio de conocer, le hacía esto, atreverse a meterse en su dolorosos recuerdos, querer que viera algo con lo que no era fácil lidiar, escarbar en la basura y sacar su maltrecho corazón y exponerlo. Seis años de hechar toneladas de escombros y whisky para que no doliera tanto. Ahora era sacado del modo automático en el que decidió vivir y era obligado a sentir todo de tajo.

Aterrizaron en el helipuerto del campo santo, bajaron en completo silencio y fueron recibidos por la vista de cientos de Miles de placas en el piso con nombres, fechas de nacimiento y deceso, algunos con dedicatorias y otras semillas. Arreglos florales frescos y otros ya marchitos o simplemente no había. Recordar esto, que la tumba de Osamu no había tenido flores más que el día del funeral lo lleno aún más de culpa.

Hinata lo condujo por dos pequeños senderos, dirigiéndose para sorpresa de Atsumu a una tumba que no era la de Osamu. Hinata lo miro fijo, algo entre desición y suavidad que descolocó un poco al rubio. 

—Se que en esto momentos me odias Atsumu-san y quizás quieras golpearme, pero por favor escúchame...te había dicho que todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre, todos tenemos muertos que lamentar y llorar, pero como dije, si nos rendimos sus muertes habrán sido en vano, y ahora que hay una posibilidad, un chance de poder acabar con toda esta pesadilla, debemos hacerlo. Atsumu-san déjeme pilotear a su lado el Kidzune red, pongamos fin a estás muertes, déjeme hacerlo por ellos— Hinata bajo su mirada a la tumba frente a ellos— me hubiera gustado que también aquí estuvieran las tumbas de mi madre y mi hermana, pero pude meter sus nombres en el monumento conmemorativo en china— una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en la boca hinata y la mano rascando un costado de su cabeza —pero cuando vengo a ver a Tadashi y Yachi de alguna forma siento que también están aquí—

Atsumu seguía callado, viendo las tumbas frente a ellos, en una se leía el nombre Yachi Hitoka y en la de a lado Yamaguchi Tadashi. No los conocio por supuesto, pero saber que la familia de Hinata tampoco lo había logrado le hizo saber que Hinata no vivía en una burbuja dónde la desgracia y el dolor no existe, el tambien lo había perdido todo. 

—¿Cómo lo haces?...¿como puedes seguir sonriendo tan cálidamente? ¿como puedes tener ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos después de todo esto? de perder a tu familia y amigos ¿como le haces para lidiar con eso?— Atsumu tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para detenerse a pensar en lo que dijo, pues realmente quiera saber.

—Ya se lo dije, es por ellos, para que sus muertes no sean en vano. Mi madre solía decir que mi sonrisa y la de Natsu eran hermosas y que jamás dejaremos de sonreír, por qué no sabes que bien puede hacerle esa sonrisa a alguien que la necesita. Aún que e de admitir que en un principio no sonreía en los absoluto y era demasiado hostil con todos jeje, pero no tenía caso seguir pensando en lo que pude hacer, como dije, solo podemos asegurar nuestra propia vida y quizás lo que haga no cambiará absolutamente nada, pero nosotros no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿no lo creo así Atsumu-san?"

La misma frase: "no tengo nada que perder" tenía diferente matices, pues se podía decir cómo que no hay nada por lo que luchar y dejarse morir, o decirse como, puedo hacerlo, pues nada mas grave puede pasar si lo hago, pero para Atsumu no era fácil, pasar tantos años con aquel peso y dolor en si ser ya era su zona de confort, su hábito. ¿Como se rompe con ello? ¿como se sale del abismo?

—todo eso suena realmente estúpido para mí Shoyo-kun, así que no piloteare contigo ni con nadie más, acepte ver y escuchar, pero no a habido nada que me haga querer volver, está mierda para mí terminó hace mucho— Atsum restregó sus manos por la cara exasperado, la punzada de dolor por su cara maguyada lo hizo hacer un mueca, aquel dolor le recordó una vez más que había sido una mala idea haber aceptado ir.

—¡Hinata-kun que bueno verte!.

—Hirugami-san cómo está? a pasado un tiempo— Hinata se giro al instante de oir la voz llamándole.

—Si, la semana pasada no pude venir, Shugo se resfrío y casi me obliga a venir, pero la fiebre lo tiró por completo en la cama.

—¿Pero ya está bien?.

—Si si, ya está mucho mejor, aún que solo vine a dejar esto rápidamente, no quisiera dejarlo mucho tiempo solo...oh vienes acompañado.

Aquel hombre alto, como le recordaba a ese joven y vivas piloto. Atsumu jamás podría olvidar esas dos caras tan jóvenes; siendo pilotos con apenas 18 años, se habían logrado graduar mucho antes que la mayoría y con honores, eran lo mejor de su generación. Aasignados al Kamome Blue, Sachiro Hirugami y Korai Hoshiumi en su primera misión lograron arrasar con dos kaijus de nivel 2 sin respaldo y en tiempo récord. Prometian que con el tiempo se convertirían en mejores pilotos incluso que los gemelos Miya en ese entonces. Crusaro algunas palabras cuando se conocieron antes de la misión dónde sus fatales destinos se marcaría, sabía que el alto chico Sachiro de ojos y cabello castaños tenía dos hermanos que estaban dentro de la milicia pero en puestos administrativos, y del pequeño hombre Korai de cabellos blancos y ojos peculiares, también tenía un hermano que se había adentrado en algún lugar de asia y trabajaba como oficinista. 

El miedo y la vergüenza cruzaron por la mente y el pecho del rubio, ¿como le pides perdón al familiar de una persona que por tu culpa murió? como le dices que su hermano antes de morir quería verlos una vez mas, que en el medio de la agonía le decía a su compañero cuanto lo amaba y que le hubiera gustado habérselo dicho antes. Que korai siempre lo supo, pues Sachiro era malo ocultando sus sentimientos en el enlace y que esperaba que a dónde quiera que fueran estuvieran nuevamente juntos.

—Hirugami-san el es Miya Atsumu" Shoyo volteo hacia Atsumu que aún estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con su rostro visiblemente afectado y sombrío, los presento.

—Así que tú eres Miya-san, es un gusto conocerte— Hirugami Fukuro le dio una leve reverencia como saludo, en su cara se veía una cálida sonrisa junto a sus ojos en media luna, las marcas de la edad ya visibles en las comisuras de sus ojos y unas pocas canas en los costados de su cabelera castaña, en sus manos sostenía dos ramos de flores; unas margaritas de varios colores y en otro girasoles con flores de nube.

—Miya-san podrías acompañarme a dejar esto a mi hermano y su amigo?...por favor— Fukuro se hacerca al rubio y tomándolo firmemente de su brazo lo jalo si dejarlo reprochar o negarse. 

—atsumu-san lo esperaré por aquí, tomen su tiempo— Con una amplia y brillante sonrisa Hinata sacudía su mano en forma de despedida ante los dos más altos. Atsumu se giró a verlo con cara de miedo e incomodidad, pero el agarre de Fukuro era firme y se obligó a seguir el paso. 

La caminata hasta los epitafios, fue en silencio, la gran incomodidad de Atsumu lo hacía sentirse asfixiado, quería salir corriendo. Años evitando hacer esto; ir a ese horrible lugar y ver a los familiares y amigos de los que se fueron, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y era abrumador. 

—Y llegamos, hola Saachan, Korai, siento no haber venido la semana pasada pero Shugo enfermo, ya está mejor, les manda saludos y estás hermosas flores— Fukuro deposito las margaritas en la tumba de Korai y los girasoles en la de Sachiro, se arrodillo y junto sus manos para orar, una antigua tradición que se negaba a dejar morir junto a las fotos de ambos en su casa en un altar con comida e incienso. 

Atsumu solo se quedó parado tras de él agachando su cabeza y apretando fuertemente sus puños, la boca apretada también en una firme línea que le dolía por la cortada y resistiendo las ganas de llorar, no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, él de todas las personas no tenía derecho si quiera de seguir viviendo.

—Sabes Miya-san me alegra poder verte por fin, pase un buen tiempo buscándote, también a Akaashi-san, con él pude hablar hace mucho tiempo, pero tú definitivamente desapareciste... solo quería darte las gracias— Fukuro se levanto en el momento que pronunciaba estás palabras y quedando frente al rubio, dándole una sonrisa tranquila y ojos fijos igual de amables. Atsumu se sorprendio y levanto la vista, pues de todo, jamás hubiese imaginado que le darían las gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Por qué dices esto? Deberías odiarme, deberías golpearme hasta que...

—Tú fuiste una inspiración para Sachiro, y se que diste todo lo que estaba en ti en aquella ocasión, también perdiste algo importante, todos lo hicimos, pero se logró acabar con aquel mounstro...lograron darnos más tiempo y más esperanza y estoy seguro de que Sachiro sea lo que sea que haya dicho hasta el final, él estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo, también Korai-chan, ambos dieron lo mejor de si...y ahora lo único que podemos hacer es vivir, hacerlo sin miedo, pues se que es lo que hubieran deseado...nadie tuvo la culpa masque los kaijus, ellos están tratando de acabar con la humanidad y nosotros solo podemos defendernos.

—¡Pero yo no puedo pilotear, por mi culpa muerieron demasiadas personas!—atsumu dijo con la voz quebrada, derramando lágrimas traicionera que lograron escapar de sus ojos castaños. 

—Cuando supe que Sachiro había muerto busque un culpable, pero jamás me pasó por la cabeza que fueras tú o Akaashi-san...los únicos culpables son esas bestias, y no debemos permitir que más personas mueran a causa de ellos...se sobre el nuevo plan para poner fin a todo esto y los riesgos, pero por ellos— Fukuro volteo a ver hacia las lápidas a su alrededor —Por que su muerte no se en vano, es que se debe de luchar hasta el final— Inclinándose frente a la tumba de Sachiro, Fukuro saco del ramo una margarita roja entregandosela a Atsumu —la tumba de tu hermano está por acá— caminaron apenas unos pasos, a solo dos tumbas más a lado de Korai, estaba aquella que con letras en negro se leía Osamu Miya.

Atsumu alrastrando los pies y abrazándose así mismo, se acercaba dónde Fukuro, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por su mejillas, sollozos cada vez más audibles y el temblor de su cuerpo, sentía frío, como si de repente la temperatura hubiera bajado a menos cero, Fukuro lo sostuvo por los hombros, pues sentí que el rubio caería en cualquier momento. Tragando fuertemente el nudo asfixiante de su garganta, queriendo gritar y maldecir, pedir perdón y reclamar, queriendo todo y nada.

—Habla con él, estoy seguro de que te escuchará donde sea que esté . Me dió mucho gusto conocerte Atsumu-san y nuevamente gracias— Dando un fuerte apretón en sus hombros Fukuro lo dejo, sabía que tenía que lidiar con sus sentimientos en privacidad.

—Ho...hol...hola Samu...mierda...yo...yo...te extraño...mucho— Atsumu cayó arrodillado sobre la tumba de Osamu, puso sus manos y su frente sobre la tumba de su querido hermano derrotado y abatido, llorando todo lo que no lloro en tantos años.

Apreto con fuerza la margarita en su mano, pues el recuerdo de su infancia juntos, las horas y horas de juegos, peleas y tiempo compartido con sus padres y su casa en Kobe. La muerte de todos ellos, su entrada a la milicia y los años de servicio, los años a lado de su gemelo lo azotaron con fuerza, ardiendo en todo su cuerpo. Atsumu sentía que no podía respirar, sentía que se iba a morir de la tristeza.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso llorando y en esa posición pues su cabeza era un lío de pensamientos, recuerdos y dolor. De repente sentía la carga de todos esos años; la culpa, el remordimiento y las inmensas ganas de simplemente acabar con todo. 

Se calmo de apoco y pronto solo hipidos salían de su boca, se enderezó un poco para ver la lapida bajo él.

—No sé que hacer sin ti Samu, quiero ir a dónde estás tú...pero estoy seguro que si voy me golpearas y me regresaras de una patada...— Atsumu soltó una risita rota y amarga. Se irgio por completo quedando arrodillado, sus ojos ahora más inschados por el llanto apenas importandole que la cara le doliera un poco más. 

Deposito la margarita sobre la tumba.

—Bueno Samu debo ir a salvar el mundo, deseame suerte y te traeré onigiris cuando vuelva— Atsumu depósito un suave beso en las llemas de sus dedos de la mano derecha y la llevo hacia la lapida con una promesa hecha en silencio. Atsumu sentía que un poco de peso era quitado de sus hombros, quizás y lo que dijo Hinata y Fukuro no era tan malo y estúpido después de todo. 

Encontro a Hinata a unas pocas lápidas de dónde lo dejo, se acercó suevamente pues estaba haciendo lo que Fukuro, resando. Estando más cerca Atsumu pudo leer de quien era, era la tumba de Iwaizumi. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de rodillas junto al pelirrojo, junto sus manos y también comenzó a orar. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos y vio al rubio a su lado, no fue necesario preguntar, su semblante le dijo todo. Sonrio a sus adentros y agradecio a los que ya no estaban.


	4. Aquellos que nos dan el valor.

Cuando a Sakusa se le dijo que pilotearia a Yellow Weasel y que debía enlazarse a la cabeza de alguien más y que este también podría ver dentro de su cabeza, solo pudo pensar en lo horrible y asqueroso que sería. 

El simplemente hecho de tocar a alguien ya era un enorme problema para Sakusa y ahora tener que unir sus mentes, simplemente era demaciado para él.

Para el mariscal Ojiro tampoco fue fácil, pues Sakusa tenía una lista donde detallaba que debía tener su compañero piloto; una exelente higiene, bueno hábitos, descansar y alimentarse apropiadamente y sobre todo, tener buena salud mental. Ya suficiente tenía con la suya como para molestarse con la de alguien más.

Cuando pensaron que nadie podía llenar los altos estándares y requisitos del pelinegro de rizos, paso algo increíble. Los ojos de Sakusa se posaron en un chico de cabello verdoso, ojos claros como la miel, piel apiñonada y de buen aspecto, pero sin duda lo que terminó de engancharlo fue el rodillo quitapelusa en sus manos. Este misterioso chico lo pasaba por su chamarra y pantalones deportivos, cuando terminó su tarea, lo metió a su estuche que servía para quitar la pelusa que había sido atrapada en el rodillo dejándolo nuevamente limpio, vio que se dirigió aún bote de basura cercano para vaciar el compartimento del aparato y lo metió en su bolso, de esté tambien saco una botellita de gel antibacterial, unto una cantidad generosa en su palma y la esparcio por sus manos, al terminar, el chico volvió a guardar la botellita y de otro compartimento del bolso saco un cubrebocas negro y se lo puso. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió al resto de pilotos pues la clase de inducción empezaría.

Sakusa completamente cautivado corrió a la oficina del mariscal para exigir al nuevo chico como su compañero piloto. Ni siquiera la rutina de Ushijima a quien admiraba desde hace mucho le había dejado tan sorprendido y satisfecho, era como ver su nirvana en otra persona y debía ser suya si o si.

Ese mismo día por la tarde los presentaron y el mariscal por fin podía respirar tranquilo pues tendría a Yellow Weasel por fin en acción.

—Mi nombre es Iizuna Tsukasa, es un gusto conocerlo y trabajar con usted Sakusa-san— Iizuna hizo una pronunciada reverencia así Sakusa y él cortésmente la correspondió. Ya había leído también el historia de Iizuna; nacido en Japón, toda su familia habían sido reubicados en Hokkaido, no había tenido ningún experiencia traumática previa a los Kaijus y no había perdido a ningún ser querido ni amigo en lo que iban desde la aparición de éstos, era como un ángel mandado del cielo.

—El gusto es mío, Iizuna-san.

Cuando llegó el momento de probar su enlace neuronal no fue sorpresa que el 95% de compatibilidad se mostrará en los resultados, haciendo que Yellow Weasel funcionara a la perfección. 

Conforme pasaron las misiones, Iizuna empezaba a sentirse incómodo, no por lo meticuloso que su compañero podía ser, ni su actitud agria, el problema quizás empezo desde la primera vez que se adentro en sus recuerdos viendo la niñez solitaria en casa, el que Sakusa fuera demasiado reservado, hasta con sus padres y hermanos, no tuvo amigos en la escuela por el mismo hecho de que todos eran niños sucios y desagradables. Esa parte la entendía, pues él no era muy diferente, a diferencia de que él procuraba ser más amable y considerado.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo los recuerdo de Sakusa se iban soltando; más de su niñez aburrida y de solo estar en casa armando rompecabezas o viendo uno que otro documental. La sorpresa vino cuando pudo ver la llegada de alguien a la vida de Sakusa; cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos azules, una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de mejillas regordetas y una actitud relajada. Este niño simplemente se acercó al huraño chico y empezó a ser su amigo sin preguntar, invadiendo el espacio personal de Sakusa. 

Cada que se enlazaban pequeños retazos de recuerdos de aquel chico se mostraban, pero por más que intentaba indagar el nombre y saber un poco más, Sakusa huía de estos recuerdos.

Cuando se enteraron sobre el fatal destino del Kidsune red, Kamome Blue y BigOwl, se encontraban en la cafetería del carguero. La noticia era transmitida por el noticiero de la mañana: Un nuevo Kaiju de tipo 4 fue neutralizado y eliminado, gracias al trabajo en conjunto de tres de los mas talentosos y poderosos equipos jaeger, pero lamentamos informar que Hirugami Sachiro, Hoshiumi Korai, Miya Osamu y Bokuto Kotaro fallecieron. En punto de las 6 de la tarde se guardara un minuto de silencio en memoria de tan valiente guerreros caídos, los detalles de los decesos se darán a conocer en el transcurso del día..

Todo el lugar se había quedado en completo silencio, se veían caras abatidas con lágrimas en algunos que conocieron a los pilotos, pero el miedo reflejado en todos. Menos en Sakusa o al menos eso parecía, pero Iizuna sabía que dentro de la mente de Sakusa esto realmente le afectaba. Quizás y ellos algún día compartirían ese destino, por qué aún que no los conocieran bien eran compañeros en la misma lucha y el mismo ideal y saber que habían sido derribados también era un golpe duro al orgullo.

Mientras cientos de humanos caían, los kaiju a penas y registraban una o dos bajas, y después de enterarse de que estos mounstros en realidad eran clones, fue más duro, pues se sentía como si se enfrentarán a ese mítico mounstro que al cortarle una cabeza le salian dos más, no tenian fin.

—Que pena morir de esa forma— una persona sentada a lado de Iizuna dijo, probablemente un administrativo que con un traje negro bien planchando se disponía a irse después de la comida.

—Si un meteorito cayera justo ahora y le pegará a alguien en la cabeza y lo matará, entonces diría que pena por él, pero no tengo ningún otro uso para esa pena que no sea en esa situación...pero si tuviera que decir que algo fue una pena, entonces sería a alguien diciendo que pena— Aquel hombre completamente confundido solo le dió una ceja levantada y se retiró.

Sakusa sabía que esos pilotos no murieron por falta de preparación ni de entrenamiento, eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo los kaijus subían de nivel, siendo aún más listos y su fuerza crecía por igual. Como prototipos dónde sus creadores veian las fallas después de las pruebas y los volvían a hacer corrigiendo y mejorandolos en todo. 

Era el primer kaiju de tipo 4 al que se enfrentaban, los científicos hacían lo mejor que podían en sus predicciones y operaciones para tener mayores oportunidades de enfrentarlos, pero estos no querer ceder y eso a Sakusa empezaba a atemorisarle. Volteo a ver Iizuna quien se había mantenido en silencio después de su palabras, pudo ver también en sus ojos miel el miedo, queso arrancarlo y de paso el suyo pero opto por ponerse de pie e irse en completo silencio.

Después de la muerte del piloto Iwaizumi, fue que Iizuna se animo a preguntarle por fin quién era el chico de los ojos azules de sus recuerdos, la curiosidad ya era demasiada. 

Aprovechando que saldrían a escoltar un cargamento hacia lo que quedaba de Japón; ambos piloteando, Iizuna en el emisferio derecho y Sakusa el izquierdo le pidió a Sakusa que apagará su comunicador para que en la base no los escucharán pues lo que quería preguntar era demaciado personal y esperaba que el azabache no se molestará.

—¿Sakusa quien es el chico de tus recuerdos?...el de los ojos azules— Sakusa se mantuvo imperturbable uno segundos, Iizuna no veían alguna emoción en el enlace.

—...Pensé nunca lo preguntarías.

—Espera ¿que?, tu vas a...

—Su nombre era Komori...Komori Motoya y eramos primos. Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, pero supongo que eso ya lo viste— Sakusa giro un poco su cara viendo a un Iizuna asombrado por el rabillo del ojo.

—Si, pero muy poco, entonces ¿aún tienes familia con vida? 

—No, todos murieron, también él, mis padres estaban en el trabajo y mis hermanos en la escuela, Motoya y yo estábamos en prácticas de voley, a él le gustaba mucho y una vez solo me pidio que lo acompañará. Cuando el ataque... él me salvó, los fuertes temblores alcanzaron la zona donde estábamos y el gimnacio se vino abajo, él me protegió de una viga.

Iizuna no sabía que decir, pero también sabía que no debía ser lo siento.

—Gracias por decírmelo Sakusa.

—De nada.

Prendieron nuevamente los comunicadores y continuaron como si esa conversación jamás hubiera pasado, pero al fin el corazón de Iizuna encontró alivio. 

La mayoría le habían dicho que de todos los pilotos Sakusa era el más difícil y reservado al punto de no importarle nada, pero eso era totalmente incorrecto, Sakusa se preocupaba, sentía, quería y amaba al igual que los demás, y una vez que lograbas entrar en su fortaleza encontrabas a un chico que había sufrido mucho y que no era fácil para él mostrar sus sentimientos, pero lo hacía a su forma, y que en vez de tirarse y lamentarse, ese dolor le daba valor, el valor para enfrentarse a lo que viniera. 

Sakusa permitió después de eso que Iizuna viera todos los recuerdos que tuvo con Komori hasta el día que lo perdió. Iizuna apreciaba esto, pues el brillo en los ojos de ambos niños le hizo saber que había muchos otros niños que pasaban o pasaron por lo mismo. A ser agradecido pues él aún tenía un hogar al cual regresar cuando se jubilase o todo esto terminará, tenía personas por las cuelas seguir y luchar hasta el final, y que en sus manos también estaba el que otros como Sakusa no tuvieran que pasar por la perdida de personas importantes en su vida.

____________

—Vaya vaya, pensé que después de que te partí la cara te largarías de aquí— Oikawa dijo con tono irritado, con su charola de la cena en manos se dirigió al rubio frente a el. En otras circuntansias Atsumu se habria burlado de la imagen que le daba Oikawa en pijama rosada, pantuflas blancas de conejo y una liga en el cabello que ayudaba a despejar su frente, una bandita blanca que cubría gran parte de la nariz y sus gafas. La forma y tono en la que soltó sus palabras, sonaba como si algo estuvieran dentro de su boca forsandolo a alrastrar las palabras. Oikawa decidio sentarse frente a un muy visiblemente mayugado Atsumu y aún con los ojos irritados y algo hinchados. —Dioses te ves horrible, me alegra saber que te pegue duro Atsu-chan.

—Si, tienes la mano pesada Oikawa— Atsumu le dijo, que aún que inmutable se mantenía alerta, pues el de cabellos chocolate era volátil, su actitud relajada no conbinava con su mirada asesina y menos que su compañero se quedó tras de él, también con su charola en las manos y cara de pocos amigos, y por su puesto en nada ayudaba de que eran los únicos en la cafetería. Si decidían atacarlo, esta vez nada les impediría machacarlo contra el piso.

—Sabes, puedo recomendarte un spa muy bueno en Rusia, claro cuando se te haya conpuesto la cara...o sigas vivo.

—Tooru, es suficiente cariño, vamos quiero dormir temprano— Oikawa siguió sentado ignorando lo que Matsun le dijo, continuo mirando mal a Atsumu, como si un enorme depredador acechara a su débil presa. La intensa mirada era demasiado para Atsumu, estaba agotado después del largo y duro día que tuvo, pero sabía que esto también debía enfrentarlo y que mejor cuando antes. 

—Oikawa, esto debí hacerlo hace muchos años y se que jamás lo harás, pero, perdóname...perdóname por lo que le hice a Iwaizumi-san— Atsumu poso ambas manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia, sus ojos clavados a su charola, pero aún alerta pues temía una mala reacción de los hombres frente a él.

—No te voy a perdonar jamás Atsu-chan, de hecho, solo estoy esperando la oportunidad perfecta para sacarte los dientes con unas alicatas y aquí Issei será quien te sostenga, así que no es necesario, así como no hubiera sido necesario tiempo atrás, tu siempre cargaría con la muerte de mi iwa-chan por lo tanto tampoco debiria darte miedo que te mate, sería demasiada piedad de mi parte, así que puedo seguir viéndote sufrir, levantándote cada día con ese peso en tus hombros y tu conciensia, igual y un día tu mismo me ofreces acabar con tu vida— Una gran y torcida sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Oikawa dejando ver aquella cosa que hacía oírlo de forma rara; un aparato ortodoncia para corregir los dientes en forma de alambre que recorría todos los dientes de arriba. Oikawa jamás dejaría de ser tan vanidoso.

—Volveré a pilotear el Kidsune red...junto a Shoyo-kun— Atsumu miro a los dos frente a él, reflejando en sus ojos aquel brillo que alguna vez caracterizo a los gemelos Miya. la determinación y las ganas de volver a luchar. Sobre todo por qué tenía un compañero que a pesar de todo confiaba en él, y por nada del mundo iba a defraudar. Esto molesto a Oikawa que desapareció la gran sonrisa torcida, metido sus dedos índice y pulgar para sacar el aparato de su boca, lo que iba a decir debía entenderse bien.

—¿No te basto? que, ahora planeas matar a Chibi-chan, bueno al menos en un futuro cercano no seré el único que te odie a muerte también Tetsu-chan y kei-chan, oh incluso tu ex cuñadito se encariño bastante con él. No feliz con arrebatarle a su amado novio y a su mejor amigo ahora quierés quitarle a otro amigo, que malo eres Atsu-chaaan~. En fin, disfrutaré mucho como vuelves a arruinarlo todo— Oikawa se puso de pie con las palmas recargadas en la mesa e inclinándose hacia Atsumu le dijo de forma sombría — Buenas noches Atsu-chan.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Atsumu temblando de rabia y coraje, aquellos pensamientos negativos y que mermaban su ánimo amenazaban con absorberlo una vez más. Atsumu cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, en su cabeza cruzo la imagen de un atardecer con ojos brillantes de color caramelo y una sonrisa segadora le dieron tranquilidad y alivio. 

Sabía que si quería demostrar su cambio debía mantenerse firme. Oikawa tenía razón en una cosa y era que no podía dejar morir a Hinata.

_______________

—Buenos días Kuroo-san, Tsukishima— Hinata que aún en pijama; pantalones de chandal y una sudadera que le quedaba dos tallas más grande. Entraba en él desordenado y enorme laboratorio, llevando en sus manos una charola cuatro tazas de café y panes de dulce varios. Se dirigio al lugar donde grandes pizarras adornaban tres de las cuatro paredes llenas de números y fórmulas que solo los dos científicos ahí presentes entendían, y que gracias a éstos, se podían llevar acabo los experimentos que al otro lado del enorme lugar se llevaban acabo, pero a las 7:30 de la mañana esa sección estaba vacía, ni Akagi ni Nishinoya estaban a la vista. 

—¿Akagi-senpai y Noya-sempai siguen dormidos, o apenas se fueron a dormir?— Hinata dejo la charola en una esquina del escritorio frente a él.

—Ya los conoces Chibi-chan, esos dos son ratas de laboratorio nocturnas, aparte se están preparando para salir por la noche, harán unas pruebas más en campo...por cierto ¿Akaashi será quien los escolte?— kuro sentado tras el enorme escritorio lleno de libros y hojas desperdigados por doquier le ofrecía a Hinata un torcida sonrisa. 

Todos sabían del secreto -no tan secreto- enamoramiento de kuro hacia Hinata, ganandose ser el objeto de burlas, en especial de Tsukishima y Yaku, pues kuro solo se había mantenido en la zona segura de amigos, siendo popular el rumor de que era un rompecorazones, pero la realidad era que era muy tímido y carecía del valor de invitar formalmente a una cita a Hinata. Retrallendoce más cuando supo de dos personas de confianza que lo habían invitado a salir y habían sido rechazadas, pues el pequeño había alegado no tener tiempo e interés en eso, habían otras prioridades. Kuro prefirió seguir siendo un fiel amigo, confidente y lo que Hinata necesitará. 

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la puerta fue tocada y entre abierta, dejando ver una cabellera rubia y una cara de somnolencia.

—Buen día Shoyo-kun.

—¡Atsumu-san si vino!, quiero presentarle a kuroo-san y Tsukishima, ello son los científicos acargo del proyecto y quisiera que le explicarán unas cosas para que esté más tranquilo con respecto a lo que haremos.

Kuro y Tsukishima voltearon a verse con la duda en la cara, pues aparte de no estar cómodos con la indeseable presencia del Miya odioso, no tenían idea de lo demás que decía Hinata.

—Es un gusto— Atsumu levanto un poco la mano en señal de saludo.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo que harán Hinata?— Keí dejo el libro que tenía en las manos y se dirigió hacia el mensionado quedando frente a Hinata con las manos en la cintura, pues varias de las locuras de Hinata empezaban así.

—Sobre el nuevo enlace neuronal y que ya no es tan peligroso como antes, Atsumu-san y yo pilotearemos el Kidsune red, Ojiro-san nos a dado luz verde, pero quisiera que le explicarán cómo funciona"

Enderesandose de la silla y ahora con toda la seriedad que poseía, kuro se dirigió al rubio.

—Estás loco si piensas que enlasaremos tu cerebro con el de Shoyo— La mirada retadora de parte de ambos puso el ambiente de la habitación tensa, pues una parte de ellos entendía bien el sentimiento tras estás palabras. Tsukishima poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dirigió también al rubio y Hinata.

—Si, no hay tanto riesgo como antes, por qué ahora se puede saber el porcentaje de compatibilidades antes de que haya una conexión real y cuando la haya y se presenta algún problema como el del GreenMagnus ahora podemos desconectar por completo el enlace de forma segura desde la base, pero no deja de haber un gran riesgo de que no funcione y algo salga mal. Hinata ¿estás seguro de esto?, también sabemos que si la estabilidad mental del piloto no es la adecuada todo va a salir mal y jamás pensé decir esto, pero tú eres el que menos me preocupa— Tsukishima le dio una mirada de mucho significado a Atsumu, reacomodo sus gafas con su dedo índice, gesto que hacía cuando empezaba a irritarse, y no era para menos, lo que haría Hinata era muy arriesgado con el antecedente que ya había.

—Lo sé Tsukishima, también él lo sabe, pero algo me dice que va a funcionar, así que ¿puedes ayudarnos con la prueba?— Grandes ojos castaños vieron fijamente los miel y ante eso Tsukishima no podía negarse, pues el tenía que asegurarse de que se hiciera correctamente, no se perdonaría que algo le pasará al más chico pues Yamaguchi y Yachi vendrían a patearlo.

Poniéndose manos a la obra Tsukishima los llevo a la sala dónde el equipo que utilizarían se guardaba.

Atsumu se recostó en una camilla y Hinata en otra, vistiendo solo pantalones y sus torsos desnudos. Tsukishima le ponía los electrodos en el pecho a Hinata y los que iban en la cabeza y frente, éstos estaban conectados a una especie de caja plástica grande que tenía varios medidores. Kuro haciendo lo mismo con Atsumu y dándole una mirada y gesto serio, pues en nada le había gustado hasta dónde había escalado esa rara relación entre su Chibi-chan y el rubio insolente, siendo un poco más brusco pues le saco una mueca de incomodidad a Atsumu.

—Está todo listo, ahora quiero que ambos se relajen— Tsukishima prendió la máquina que en el momento hizo un pequeño subido, como si de un microondas se tratara. 

De una parte de la máquina el papel milimetrico empezaba a salir plasmando las ondas cerebrales y del corazón de ambos pilotos. Tras cinco minutos de espera la maquina se apagó automáticamente y el resto del papel se cortó, siendo kuroo el que se precipitó a levantarlo, leyendo y comprendiendo toda la extención del papel, al llegar a la parte final, no pudo disimular la impresión, pues jamás, desde que este método se había implementado se había arrojado ese resultado: Hinata y Miya eran 100% compatibles.

___________

—Oikawa-san, no era necesario que me avisarás que Miya-san está aqui, eventualmente lo iba a ver.

—Mhp pero quería ser quien te diera la exclusiva, digo, ni siquiera se despidió de ti, y eso que iban a ser familia.

Oikawa en medio de la enorme pista recibía personalmente a los pilotos de aquel Titan mecánico en tonos grises claros y obscuros, el legendario y hábil BigOlw llegaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Akaashi, todo está listo, solo pasamos a cenar y nos vamos.

—Entendido Washio-san.


	5. Los sentimientos que florecen y los que se marchitan

Cuando Atsumu y su hermano conocieron a los pilotos del BigOwl fue por decir lo menos, extraño. Era como ver el ying y el yang o la calma y la tempestad del mar, uno de ellos y quién era el más ruidoso, se hizo notar al instante, de ojos color ámbar tan abiertos que pensabas se saldrían de sus cuencas, cabello puntiagudo en mechones de color blancos y negros -igual y se lo teñia, igual y no- , su amplia musculatura también era lo primero que llamaba la atención. En cuanto al segundo piloto, este era un poco más bajo que el otro, de cabello corto negro y ondulado, sus facciones se veían delicadas y finas. Sus ojos rasgados que dejaban ver un bonito tono azul, pero no era como el del mar o el del cielo, ni celeste, tampoco turquesa, era un azul exótico, metálico y profundo, apenas notaron su presencia pues siempre se mantuvo apartado y en silencio jugueteando con sus dedos, tiempo después sabrían que era un tic nervioso.

Cuando los presentaron el chico ruidoso era Bokuto Kotaro y el silencioso era Akaashi Keiji, este último le ofreció una pequeña y modesta sonrisa junto a un leve asentamiento de cabeza. Decir que su estúpido hermano quedó cautivado era poco, jamás, en los casi 20 años de vida que tenían lo había oído tartamudear y verlo sonrojarse. Ahora sí podría pagarle una que otra que no se había cobrado pues esto era material de burla suficiente. 

Atsumu no supo cuando fue que se le hizo normal ver a su hermano y Akaashi almorzando, comiendo o cenando juntos cada que los horarios y las misiones se los permitían, incluso Osamu había desempolvado un recetario que le había obsequiado su madre, uno especial que contenía recetas de varios platillos tradicionales de su región y que habían sido preparados de forma especial por las mujeres de la familia Miya. Lo único que les quedaba de su hogar.

—¿Que haces?— Atsumu entro con el rostro un poco adormilado a la cocina de la cafetería, una pequeña sección donde a Osamu se le permitía cocinar de vez en cuando. Al no verlo acostado en su litera, supo que estaba molestando a Suna o cocinando.

—¿No es obvio?, hago onigiris— una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de la boca de Osamu y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Atsumu tuvo una revelación en ese momento, uniendo lo que últimamente pasaba y no pasaba con su hermano, siendo ésto, el que cocinara algo especial, la cereza en el pastel.

—¡Ja ahora entiendo todo!, te gusta Keiji-kun, ¡le estás preparando los onigiris de la abuela! ay hermano eres tan fácil de leer!— Atsumu Cruzo sus brazos y levanto su cara con aires de suficiencia y orgullo pues el gran secreto de su hermano era revelado por él.

—Eres más lento de lo que imaginaba. Si estoy preparando onigiris, pero no son para cortejar a keiji es...por qué formalmente te lo presentaré como mi novio, él y yo ya lo somos grandísimo idiota— Osamu le dijo con las manos metidas en el bowl dónde el relleno era preparado, con su sonrisa burlona y ojos bajos miraba a un atónito Atsumu.

—¡¿Co...como que ya son novios? ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo?!.

—Si ya lo somos, desde hace una semana me le declare, acepto y ya, tan fácil como eso.

—Pero por qué no me di...eres un gran hijo de...

Continuaron pelando en lo que Osamu preparaba las bolas de arroz.

Así pasaron dos años viendo a su hermano feliz. La relación era cada vez más sólida con vistas a un futuro prometedor, pues Atsumu ponía más atención en las memorias de su hermano, claro omitiendo algunas no aptas para todo público. 

Fueron tiempos realmente tranquilos dentro de su normalidad, pues la constante preocupación de que las misiones se dificultarán y algo malo pasará, no los dejaban a veces dormir tranquilamente, pero para Osamu y Keiji bastaba con verse y entrelazar sus manos para olvidar todo lo demás, se encerraban en su pequeño mundo.

Acostados en sus literas una semana antes del trágico incidente, Atsumu y Osamu no podían dormir, terminaron por platicar hasta tarde como solían hacerlo en casa. Osamu le decía sobre los planes a futuro que veía con Keiji y que pronto le pediría a Bokuto formalmente su mano, pues al no tener tampoco familia de sangre sobreviviente, su único familiar era el peculiar piloto. Atsumu estaba orgulloso de lo rápido que había madurado su hermano, aún que nunca se lo diría en palabras lo haría acompañándolo en todo momento siendo el mejor padrino y respaldo.

Cuando lo rescataron de los escombros del Kidsune red, no tenía mente para pensar en nada más que la muerte de su querido hermano, el como fue arrancado de su lado; el grito desgarrador de Osamu se escuchó por toda la cabina, pues antes de salir disparado del jager, sintió en carne propia como era desgarrado el brazo metálico, gracias a los sensores dentro del traje cada golpe, rasguño y herida generada al jaeger eran sentidas en la propia piel. El error más grande de Atsumu fue pensar que el kaiju al que se enfrentaban era como los otros, encestando golpes imprudentes y subestimando su poder, cuando vieron que el kaiju reaccionaba de forma más rápida y teniendo una estrategia era demasiado tarde, pues al sumergirse en el agua, el jaeger no pudo seguirle la pista. El kaiju aparecio detrás de ellos y cuando se habían dado cuenta el lado de Osamu era arrancado. Atsumu emitió su propio grito desgarrador al ver cómo su querido hermano salía volando en medio del mar, en medio de la nada. 

Atsumu no supo cómo llego a tierra firme, solo recordando la desesperación y el terror que sintió y que ni dejaba de sentir. 

Reaccionó nuevamente en un cuarto de hospital, esa misma mañana se le informo sobre la muerte de Bokuto y los demás pilotos dejándolo a él y Keiji como los únicos sobrevivientes.

Keiji seguía inconsiente pero estable. Atsumu ahogada en el dolor evito a toda costa visitarlo, incluso cuando Kita una semana después le pedía que fuera a verlo, pues Keiji quería hablar con él. Jamás lo hizo.

El miedo lo paralizó, justo como ahora que después de siete años volvía a ver a Akaashi Keiji. 

Seguía tan serio y pulcro como siempre, sus facciones más maduras, sus mejillas más redondeadas y su cabello un poco más largo, sus rasgados ojos azules lo escanearon por completo buscando y anhelando. Keiji tampoco pudo ocultar la sorpresa aún que ya sabía que Atsumu estaba ahí. 

Sin poder controlar el impulso Akaashi camino hacia Atsumu sin detenerse, después de siete años volvía a ver ese rostro, esos rasgos tan familiares, pero no el mismo tono de cabello. Sabía que no era su Osamu pero el solo quería abrazarlo y así lo hizo, tomando completamente desprevenido al rubio. Atsumu solo pudo quedar estático, pues una parte de él pensaba que lo iba a golpear, y no era para menos, si corrió como un zorro con la cola entre las patas, sin darle la cara. 

Atsumu se relajo un poco y se animó a palmear la espalda de keiji, fue como regresar en el tiempo, como si en cualquier momento llegaría Osamu tras Keiji y les sonreíria como si nada y después le reclamaria qué soltará a su amado esposo o lo iba a ensuciar.

Tantos sentimientos y recuerdos arremolinandose en la cabeza de Atsumu y sintió que en definitiva si no moría por un Kaiju, sería por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en tan solo 48 horas de haber llegado.

—¡Akaashi-san que alegría verlo!— La estruendosa vos de Hinata los saco de su burbuja nostálgica, ambos se soltaron y vieron hacia el pelirrojo. Antes de que llegara con ellos, Keiji puso atención en Atsumu notando los golpes en su rostro.

—Supongo que ese fue oikawa— keiji señalo a su pómulo.

—Si, al menos fue el único en hacerlo...es...es bueno verte Akaashi— una pequeña sonrisa sincera en la boca de Atsumu. Esas eran las diferencias entre los gemelos, esos gestos que aún que en la misma cara, no eran en nada iguales, Akaashi supo que este era Atsumu y le regreso la sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron al más pequeño pues Hinata empezo a parlotear sobre lo feliz que estaba de ver al pelinegro y que debían cenar juntos.

Detrás de ellos un poco más alejado estaba Washio que se había detenido para brindarles privacidad, también para detener a Oikawa si era necesario. Esté no se había movido un centímetro de dónde estaba recargado en la pared viendo la escena, la amargura marcada en su lindo rostro.

—Deberías dejar todo eso atrás Oikawa, no le hace bien a nadie...esto es a lo que nos enfrentamos todos los días, la muerte es nuestra compañera, si no te acostumbras a ella...

—Guarda tu estúpido sermón Tatsu-chan— pasando de largo a Washio, oikawa se iba con su dolor.

___________

El ambiente en la cafetería se sentía diferente, más tranquilo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado o así lo vio Atsumu, volviendo a sentir que en cualquier momento su hermano saldría de la cocina con una charola llena de comida quejándose de alimentar a glotones como Bokuto y él, pero algo que le pareció curioso, fue que veía encajar a la perfección al chico pelirrojo a su lado, pasando por su cabeza el pensamiento de lo feliz que sería si Shoyo hubiera conocido a Osamu. Atsumu vio de soslayo al pequeño sol, su gran sonrisa y brillantes ojos, poniendose al corriente con akaashi y Washio con respecto al nuevo viaje que se haría a la grieta.

—Esa dichosa grieta ¿que es?— Atsumu pregunto.

—Es la entrada que conecta este mundo con el de esos mounstros, pensé que ya te habían platicado de esto— Akaashi decía mientras comia de forma lenta y tranquila, como siempre lo había hecho. 

—Si algo así, no entendí, solo se que quieren meter una bomba de 80 kilotones pero que aún no saben cómo pasarla sin que sea pulverizada. Pero a decir verdad no entiendo mucho de lo que han hecho en mi ausencia.

Ahora Hinata tomaba la palabra, pues los dos científicos encargados de los experimentos eran muy cercanos a él y conocía sus pruebas, en algo debía entretenerse al no tener mucho que hacer aparte de entrenar pilotos.

—Uno de los primeros avances que se tuvo de los kaijus, fue saber que son clones y que se pueden perfeccionar, por eso suben de nivel, eso se sabe gracias a las pruebas que hizo Noya-sempai con los restos de varios kaijus, después se confirmó con un experimento bastante loco de Akagi-senpai, puedes creer que consiguió una pequeña porción del cerebro del primer kaiju de tipo 4, ya estaba bastante desgastado, pero logro enlasarce con él mediante el mismo método en que los pilotos lo hacen, claro hubo efectos secundarios en Akagi-senpai, paso toda una semana en observación, su cuerpo recibió de masiado y no dejaba de temblar...

—Wow wow, alto ahí ¿Se metieron al maldito cerebro de un Kaiju?—   
Atsumu dijo sorprendido casi maniático. Había olvidado por completo comer su comida pues aquella información era demasiada para su débil corazón.

—Si y se confirmó sobre que son clones y que tiene un jefe o rey, algo así, pero como dije el cacho de cerebro estaba desgastado, así que fue todo lo que se supo, desde entonces han intentado conseguir un cerebro completo o cachos más grandes para ver si se puede sacar más información...

—Pero en el calor de la pelea importa un carajo si los órganos siguen intactos— Washio tomo la palabra diciendo lo obvio, pues atacar el cerebro era la manera más efectiva de acabar con los mounstros.

—Pero al parecer lograron hacer un descubrimiento o eso escuché de Noya-sempai, por eso pidieron regresar a la grieta mucho antes de su última salida— Hinata de repente dirigió una intensa mirada a los dos hombres frente a él —Akaashi-san y Washio-san tengan mucho cuidado por favor!— Ver el rostro sombrio y preocupado de Hinata hizo estragos en el rubio, queriendo tomarlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo, reconfortar y calmar su alma, pero opto por mantenerse en su lugar y sus brazos quietos.

—Lo tendremos Hinata, por cierto escuché que tú y Miya-san, pilotearan a Kidsun3, será bueno tenerlo otra vez trabajando con nosotros— Keiji le dio una mirada y sonrisa amable a Atsumu, esté un poco sorprendido pues era la primera vez que no lo veían como un potencial asesino.

—¡Akaashiiii Washioooo es hora de irnos!— como una rafaja de viento entraba al lugar un chico de cabellos castaños obscuro parados salvajemente, un mechon de cabellos dorado resaltando en la parte de la frente, ojos castaño obscuro y piel apiñonada. En cuestión de un instante este hombre se encontraba tras los mencionados con manos en la cintura y una sonrisa amplia y salvaje.

—Noya-sempai.

—Ooh Shoyo sentimos no haberte visto, pero estamos en algo, te prometo que en cuanto volvamos nos pondremos al tanto, Michinari quiere mostrarte algo.

—Si Noya-sempai.— Los ojos de ambos chicos brillaron y Atsumu no pudo despegar la mirada de Hinata, de su entusiasmo y el como interactúaba con todos ahí. Era algo que Atsumu seguí absorbiendo, preguntándose cómo no conoció al chico antes, no era más que dos años menor que él, en algún punto tenía que haberlo conocido pero no lo recordaba, una persona como él sería difícil de olvidar.

Afuera en la plataforma del carguero, dos helicópteros igual de grandes que el personal del mariscal estaban listos para despegar, al igual que el enorme jaeger. 

Akaashi y washio ya vestian sus trajes; la parte baja de la cadera a las botas era negro, la parte de arriba blanco con franjas en los costados en negro y amarillo y la pechera negra. Atsumu no pudo evitar ver esa calcomanía de una lechusa regordeta y café ya bastante desgastada en el centro de la pechera de Akaashi, recordo cuando su hermano la pego ahí y le dijo a Keiji que le recordaba mucho a él y que esperaba que cuando la viera pensara en él. Atsumu resoplo y le dijo a si gemelo que era un cursi de mierda.

Atsumu vio como Keiji se llevaba la mano a la calcomanía, su mirada fija en el BigOwl y una pequeña casi inperseptible sonrisa, una especie de ritual que había adquirido después de perder al amor de su vida y a su única familia. Akaashi cerro los ojos y mentalmente mando una oración a donde sea que aquellos chicos estuvieran.

—Bueno, nos vamos...Miya-san cuide de Hinata por favor y Hinata cuida de Miya-san.

—Cuídare de él con mi propia vida— ambos chicos dijeron al unisono y al darse cuenta el sonrojo subió no solo a sus mejillas también a sus orejas. Atsumu vio hacia un lado y Hinata hacia el piso con la vergüenza calando en cada uno. Akaashi y Washio no pudieron contener la pequeña carcajada salir de sus bocas. 

—Me hubiera gustado decirte esto hace mucho...tu hermano estaba muy orgulloso de ti y se que sea donde quiera que esté lo sigue estando— Akaashi apreto el hombro del rubio, los ojos de ambos brillaron con lágrimas, pero no era el momento de ponerse sentimentales, Atsumu le devolvió el apretón en el hombro contrario. 

Ambos, Hinata y Atsumu los vieron partir, la emoción corriendo por sus venas. 

—Atsumu-san, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero le prometo que daré todo de mi— Con la mano derecha en un puño y llevándola a su corazón Hinata le robaba el aliento a Atsumu con su mirada determinada. Una parte del rubio se sintió realmente orgullosa, revitalizada e imparable, la otra solo tenía ganas de abrazar y estrujar al más pequeño en sus brazos, decidiendo frenar eso último nuevamnete. Solo levanto las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, Hinata captando al momento levanto la suyas y las chocó con el rubio, enormes sonrisas plasmadas y la promesa no dicha pero clara.

_____________

—¿Dónde estabas cariño?— Iseei se encontraba recostado en la cama con un libro en las manos y los lentes de lectura de Oikawa, esté acercándose a la cama. Su mal humor se había disparado por todo y nada desde la llegada del rubio, no había podido calmar su atribulada mente ni un instante, ver a Atsumu era ver constantemente la imagen de Iwaizumi y el saber que ya no estaba y que jamás lo volvería a ver. 

Durante todos esos años la compañía de Matsukawa lo había mantenido a flote, pero el verlo ahí acostado y no a Iwaizumi le hizo hervir la sangre. Su mejor amigo y la persona a quien amaba con todo su ser no era él.

—Solo fui a saludar a Keiji-chan y Tatsu-chan— Oikawa dijo mientras tomaba su almohada y una frasada de cáritas de aliens dibujadas comicamente de la cama. 

—¿A dónde vas?— La mirada de Matsun se ensombresio, pues sabía que cada que Oikawa dormía en otro lado era por qué Hajime atormentaba su mente.

Oikawa solo lo miro poniendo en su rostro esa sonrisa malditamente condescendiente y ojos en media luna, esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba. Una chispa de furia desperto en el pecho y la cabeza de Matsukawa, por qué él no era Iwaizumi para pasar por alto esos gestos, y por qué no permitiría ser burlado de esa forma. 

Matsukawa se puso rapidamente de pie y se interpuesto entre Oikawa y la puerta, lo tomo de los hombros de los hombros y lo llevo nuevamente a la cama empujándolo rudamente. Lla mirada de Oikawa se volvió salvaje junto a su sonrisa torcida.

—Oh Matsun se puso salvaje, tal como me gusta.

—Para con tu mierda, no irás a dormir a ningún lado.

—No estoy de humor Issei, y yo voy a dónde se me de la gana ir— Oikawa se paró, volvió a tomar sus cosas y pasando a un lado de Matsun le testereo el hombro al dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta, ésto termino por desatar ese lado de Issei que solo Oikawa y Makki habian llegado a ver, ese dónde la ira, la frustración y el dolor hervían como una olla a presión y había sido retenidas por tanto tiempo que no pudo más.

—¿Que más quieres Tooru? ¿Es que no te doy todo?.

—No, no me das lo que realmente quiero por qué es imposible, a menos que hayas descubierto como revivir muertos, o como regresar el tiempo.

—...¿me amas Tooru?.

—...

—Maldita seas Oikawa.

La conversación se desarrollaba con Matsun clavando a oikawa a la pared, con las piernas del peli café enrolladas en la cintura del más alto. Besos salvajes y llenos de dolor, las caricias ásperas y la furia marcada en cada toque, Oikawa solo se dejaba hacer como una muñeca sin vida, cerrando los ojos e imaginando al chico de seño fruncido y ojos grises. Matsun con el recuerdo lejano de Takahiro y el dolor por no ser suficiente para el hombre en sus brazos.

Terminando el acto Oikawa siguió con su idea inicial de dormir en otro lado, dejando a un Matsun más roto que dos horas antes.

A la mañana siguiente Kita le notificaba a Oikawa que Matsukawa había renunciado a seguir poloteando con él, alegando que su estabilidad emocional pondría en riesgo futuras misiones y que lo que menos quería era provocar otro accidente. Cuando Kita se retiró de la habitación, Oikawa solo atino a golpear la pared con su puño con toda su fuerza y coraje, ignorando la punsada de dolor y la sangre goteando, pues nuevamente se encontraba solo. 

Esto sin duda se lo tenía que pagar alguien.


	6. El tiempo se agota

—Buenas, ¿Alguno a visto a Shoyo-kun?— Atsumu entro al laboratorio como dueño de la casa, encontrando a los dos científicos que trabajaban ahí sumamente ocupados; el de gafas escribia números sin parar en una pizarra en la pared, su rostro serio y completamente concentrado, no había parado ni siquiera para saludar o contestar su pregunta y el otro científico el tal kuro sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, su cabeza retenida por su mano y un seño tan profundo marcado en la frente que estaba seguro envejeceria antes de los treinta.

Atsumu se hacerco un poco más, pues kuroo tampoco le hizo caso estando tan en lo suyo. Cuando estuvo frente al peli negro vio hojas llenas de cálculos y letras, aún que les pusiera atención estaba seguro no entendería ni pa de lo que en ellas decía.

—Oi kurooo-saaan— Atsumu se arrodillo frente al mencionado para estar a su nivel, logrando sacarlo de su concentración. kuro al ver al rubio profundizo más su seño, si eso era posible.

—¿Que se te ofrece?—Con voz gélida y con un notable tono irritado kuroo le pregunto, a estas alturas no ocultarla lo mal que le caía Atsumu.

—¿Alguno a visto a Shoyo-kun?— Atsumu contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo y contrastando con el tic en la ceja que empezó a saltar por el cabreo de que le hablarán de esa forma. De ser por Atsumu no le preguntaría absolutamente nada, pero al no haber visto al pelirrojo en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, habia preguntado a cuando ser humano se le puso enfrente y nadie sabía decirle sobre el paradero de éste. Por los dioses el carguero no era inmenso como un país, a penas y era lo suficientemente grande para almacenar a jaegers de más de 85 metros de altura pensó. 

—Si.

—...

—...

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?— Atsumu volvió a intentar, tratando de controlarse lo mejor que podía.

—Debe de estar en alguna parte, búscalo— Kuro termino la conversación regresando toda su atención a los papeles en sus manos.

Una parte de Atsumu agradecía que al pasar los años su paciencia se había agrandado, ya no siendo de mecha corta como en el pasado, en ese entonces hubiera mandado al carajo al tipo frente a él o le hubiera tumbado un puñetazo en toda la cara. Decidió solo sonreírle grande y falso, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y viéndolo hacia abajo. Está acción kuro la tomo de la única forma posible, mal.

—Hinata debe estar en la oficina del mariscal con Oikawa, él es el encargado del entrenamiento de los aspirantes a pilotos y escuché que Oikawa ya no tiene compañero— Tsukishima dijo. Aún seguía escribiendo en la pizarra tan concentrado como si no hubiera dicho nada. Kuro le dió una mirada entrecerada y acusadora, debía ponerse de su lado y no decir nada, por favor gracias. 

—Muchas gracias Tsukishima-kun— Atsumu dijo dando media vuelta y regresando por dónde vino.

Definitivamente Atsumu agradecía la madures adquirida en esos años, pues numerito que se hubiera montado con el científico ese, aún que decirle que el tenía mucho más oportunidad con Hinata y ver su cara ante eso, sin duda lo tentaba.

_______

—Solo digo que Chibi-chan será mi compañero, hace unos meses querían que fuera así, ahora podemos sin ningún problema.

Oikawa estaba sentado frente al escritorio del mariscal, recargado en el respaldo con piernas y brazos cruzados, su rostro lleno de soberbia y como si hubiera ganado algo realmente importante. 

Tanto él como Hinata vistian el traje de gala del ejército; traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra que hacían juego con sus zapatos de charol lustroso y sus medallas conmemorativas colgadas en la solapa del saco. La razón para estar tan bien vestidos era por la petición formal de Oikawa a Hinata para ser su compañero piloto. 

Justo antes de que Hinata pidiera con papel en mano fuera Atsumu su compañero, llego la de Oikawa. Teniendo más peso por haber un precedente por parte del mismo Hinata y que no habia cancelado ni expirado hace meses.

—Oikawa-san ya le expliqué que yo piloteare con Atsu...

—No no y no, no podemos arriesgarte de esa forma chib...

—Es Hinata, Oikawa, no chibi-chan y creo que lo mejor es que encuentres a un piloto nuevo, Hinata ya está con Miya. Las pruebas ya se hicieron, contigo solo tiene 83% y con Atsumu el 100%, es obvio con quién lo vamos a dejar— kita que inmutable le dijo al pelo café. Se encontraba parado aun lado del mariscal, este ultimo recargado en el respaldo de su silla con las cejas levemente fruncidas y completamente serio, pues en nada le había gustado el movimiento que hizo Oikawa. Apenas en la mañana se había quedado sin compañero y en tan solo ocho horas había conseguido el permiso para obtener a Hinata. 

Algo que no toleraba Aran era que se pasará por alto su autoridad, y eso Oikawa lo había hecho dirigiéndose a un alto mando para conseguir su fin, uno que a su parecer era meramente pensado con egoísmo y resentimiento.

—Pero estamos hablando de alguien que tiene antecedentes bastante cuestionables y creo que la seguridad de Hinata debe ser garantizada...No queremos que se repita lo de Iwa-chan— De repente el ambiente ya cargado se hizo más denso, pero ni kita ni Aran bajaron la mirada ante Oikawa. 

—Matsukawa metió en su informe que no solo dudaba de su salud mental, también de la tuya, y hasta que no se hagan las pruebas necesarias...— Kita fue interrumpido por el tono del celular de Aran, el aparato sobre el escritorio sonaba y ambos mayores al ver el nombre del que llamaba le dieron una rápida mirada a Oikawa quien sonreía tanto como le era posible. Aran tomo el aparato deslizando el dedo en el icono verde.

—General Kosume, que agradable sorpresa.

Mientras el mariscal atendía la llamada, tanto kita como Oikawa no se quitaron la mirada de encima, uno indignado y el otro triunfante, pues no solo había contactado a uno de los altos mandos mas importantes en la milicia, también era un importante financiador para la causa, conociendose de tiempo a tras no solo con Oikawa también con Hinata, y sabía que de todos era el que menos arriesgaría aún buen amigo con un piloto tan peligroso como lo era Miya Atsumu.

—Entendido general Kosume— Aran termino la llamada y poniéndose de pie abrocho el botón de su saco y con la cara en visible irritabilidad dijo con tono firme y claro.

—El piloto Oikawa Tooru y el piloto Hinata Shoyo son asignados oficialmente al jeaguer GreenMagnus.

Kaiju de nivel 4 aproximándose a las costas de Japón tiempo estimado de llegada 20 minutos 28 segundos, todos los pilotos a bordo presentarse en la plataforma en 5 minutos, los jaegers ya están en posición.

Aún que la alarma sonaba alta y estridente como siempre los cuatro hombres en la oficina seguían en su lugar. Hinata estaba aturdido y sin poder creer lo que pasaba, el malestar subiendo por su garganta paralizando sus brazos y piernas, el corazón acelerado y unas grandes ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño, pero no lo haría por qué él ya era un hombre y estaba frente a su jefe.

Un rostro sonriente y cabellos dorados moviéndose con la brisa del mar cruzaron sus pensamientos. Hinata cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, no era el momento para discutir, había trabajo que hacer.

—Bueno, es hora de que nos muestres que puedan hacer Oikawa— el tono firme y autoritario en la voz de Aran no dejaba espacio a las fallas, pues si esté y su alto mando era lo que querían, no podía hacer más. El personalmente hablaría con Atsumu.

Saliendo a la plataforma Hinata se sentía desconectado con su realidad, caminando y haciendo todo en automático, si le preguntarán cómo llego a la grúa que lo elevaba a la cabina del GreenMagnus no sabría decirlo. El traje verde menta con blanco se sentía tan ajeno e incómodo, ni siquiera podía dirigirle una mirada rápida al piloto a su lado, se sentía traicionado y traicionero.

Oikawa vio por el rabillo del ojo a la grúa elevandoce en el jaeger vecino: Neko Black. Los pilotos Yaku y Haiba enfundados en sus trajes rojos de pies a hombros subían, por el intercomunicador en su oído escuchaba que el mariscal había pedido que ambos partieron, siendo Neko el jeaguer de apoyo.

Atsumu no podía creer lo que vean sus ojos; Hinata a lado de Oikawa a punto de abordar el GreenMagnus. Al escuchar la alarma, pensó que podía pedir está misión para probar sus habilidades junto a Hinata, pero nunca se imagino encontrándose con esa desagradable vista. 

Una especie de masa viscosa asentándose no solo en su estómago, también en su pecho. ¿Acaso Hinata a la de primeras había decidido rendirse con él?. 

Furioso dió media vuelta encontrando al Mariscal Ojiro justo parado detrás de él, Atsumu le dirigió una mirada tosca y llena de preguntas.

—No, no ha sido voluntad de Hinata, Oikawa supo mover sus cartas. Esto que vez, es la maldita burocracia"

__________________

Entrar al enlace neuronal por si solo era difícil y pesado, mas si no se tenía la costumbre, peor si era con Oikawa. Hinata tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para no concentrarse en nada que viniera del chico a su lado, concentrado mejor en los buenos recuerdos de su niñez, dejando que el enlace se estableciera y cuando todo estuvo en su lugar se pusieron en marcha.

Les tomo solo diez minutos divisar a la enorme bestia. Neko a sus espaldas mantenía distancia prudente y necesaria para entrar en acción si así lo necesitaban.

El primer golpe conectoo en la nuca del kaiju haciéndolo tambalear, el gruñido de la bestia se sintió reberberar en todo el metálico cuerpo. El kaiju lanzo una fiera mordida que fue esquivada de un pequeño salto hacia atrás del jaege, estabilizando su equilibrio sobre el agua, Hinata y Oikawa nuevamente se lanzaron a más golpes ágiles, dando en la cara, cabeza y pecho del kaiju.

—¡No dejemos que se sumerja Chibi-chan!— tomaron de un brazo al kaiju pues este se preparaba para sumergirse y perderse en el océano. Impactaron el otro puño en la quijada, regresaron al instante el puño a su lugar para dar otro golpe, pero antes de eso Hinata activo el cañón de energía ocultó en esa mano transformando el puño en un cañón y acercándolo peligrosamente en la cara del mounstro. Justo cuando iba a disparar Oikawa sintió un enorme peso de su lado, un tirón que se hacía más doloroso, y en cuestión de un instante les había hecho caer hacia un lado. 

El rugido de otro Kaiju resonó en el lugar poniendo en alerta a Neko Black, pero este tardando en reaccionar pues jamás se había visto a dos kaiju atacar a al mismo tiempo.

Ambos pilotos del GreenMagnus no podían creer lo que veían, Hinata salió rápidamente del aturdimiento para ponerse en guardia y al querer avanzar noto que el hemisferio derecho no respondía. Volteo a ver Oikawa y esté estaba con la mirada fija en lo que tenían enfrente. Hinata sintio el doloroso tirón a los recuerdos de Oikawa, viendo su niñez y cuando conoció a Iwaizumi, todos sus momentos juntos; las visitas a la casa del de ojos grises, las pijamada, los días de campo y los escolares, lo hermoso que fue crecer a lado de alguien como Hajime, que aunque de apariencia ruda, siempre mostraba preocupación y cariño por su mejor amigo. 

Hinata le gritaba a Oikawa que saliera, que lo dejara ir sus memorias, pero este se negaba, aferrándose al recuerdo donde se declaraba en la preparatoria y era correspondido. Los ojos de ambos chicos brillando bajo un manto estrellado, estaban recostados sobre una manta en medio de algún campo junto a un telescopio olvidado aún lado. Oikawa había planeado la declaración más romántica de la vida, de su vida. 

Hinata sintió un dolor lacerante en su pierna que lo hizo salir de los recuerdos de Oikawa. La voz de Tsukishima por el intercomunicador le preguntaba sobre su estado inconsientemente alarmado. 

—¡No reacciona, Oikawa quedó atrapado en el enlace!— Hinata gritaba más por el dolor en su pierna que por otra cosa.

En la base la cara de todos era de preocupación. Todos sentían esa sensación gélida que deja el miedo y la desesperación tras oír el grito de Hinata.

Atsumu se quería arrancar el cabello, llevaba sus manos a los costados de está jalando con fuerza, totalmente frustrado, era como revivir lo de Iwaizumi pero doliendo el doble. 

Aran contactaba al Neko Black quienes se sobrellenaban las manos con el segundo kaiju, sintiendo que este tenía aún más fuerza y agilidad. Tanto Morizuke como Lev no se daban abasto.

—¡Shinsuke, que salgan SwanWithe y Yellow Weasel ahora!— Kita se apresuró hacia los intercomunicadores de los otros pilotos, tratando de mantener la calma, pues lo que menos necesitaba Aran era verlo perder la cabeza, él tenía que ser su ancla en esos momentos.

Oikawa se mantenía anclado en sus memorias a pesar de los gritos de Hinata y del intento en vano de pagar su enlace desde la base, pues la conexión había fallado. 

El dolor en el pecho y la cabeza de Hinata lo hacía seguir gritando pue el Kaiju no estaba teniendo piedad asestando golpes y mordidas en el titán metálico, y aún que le habían dicho que aguantará por que la ayuda ya iba en camino, sus esperanzas se se iban en cada punzada de dolor lacerante en su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos de sus amigos, su familia y Atsumu haciendo que se sintiera aún peor, pues moriría de una forma que a su parecer era patética; por los caprichos de una persona. A Hinata le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Iwaizumi llegó a pensar asi con Atsumu, pero rápidamente desecho el pensamiento, por qué nadie podía saber sobre cómo terminarían afectando las desiciones de los demás, si hasi fuera, cuántas cosas se evitarían, pero ese no era el caso y de nada serviría pensar en ello, tenía que hacer algo y salvar su tracero y de paso el de Oikawa. volvio a sumergir en la conciencia del peli café, este aún estaba en su recuerdo favorito. Hinata se arrodilló a un lado volteando a ver el cielo estrellado.

—Que hermosas estrellas Oikawa-san, también se podían ver en mi casa así de claras y brillantes, a Natsu le gustaba verlas...una vez de pura suerte pudo ver una lluvia de estrellas, corrió rápido dentro de casa para avisarnos a mamá y a mi, fue realmente hermoso— Hinata dejo ver su propio recuerdo sobre el de Oikawa. El brillo en los ojos de Oikawa regreso pues escuchar la tranquila voz de su compañero y lo que le mostraba lo saco un poco de su trance. 

—Pero no pertenecemos aquí, a los recuerdos, por qué son eso, solo retazos de cosas que significaron todo. Ese no es Iwaizumi-san es su recuerdo, así como ellas no son mi familia, son el recuerdo de ellas, así que si no salimos de aquí nos uniremos a ellos en los recuerdos de los demás, y eso no le va a gustar a Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san— Hinata le dió una tierna sonrisa al más alto. De los ojos de oikawa salían gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, Hinata tenía razón. Volteo a ver a Iwaizumi y acaricio su mejilla.

—Tienes razón Shoyo, regresemos a casa— Hinata le dió la mano a Oikawa para levantarlo tanto en el enlace como físicamente. Oikawa se sintió fatal al ver el pequeño cojeo del menor.

volvieron a tomar el control del jaeger, Oikawa empezó a sentir los golpes del exterior, tenían que hacer algo o terminarían muertos. 

—Activando cañón de energía— Oikawa dijo, nuevamente el puño se volvió un cañón y apuntando certeramente a la cabeza disparó mandando a volar parte del cráneo del kaiju y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Dispararon otra carga en el pecho y este revento en mil pedazos.

Ambos Oikawa y Hinata sintieron una gran satisfacción pero en seguida fue sustituida por la sorpresa y el miedo pues al voltear hacia la dirección de Neko Black vieron que ya no tenía un brazo. Por el intercomunicador se podía oír la voz desesperada de Lev y jadeos de dolor de Yaku 

_

____________

En la base Tsukishima y kuroo analizaban la información que recababan los jaeger con respecto al nuevo kaiju, dándose cuenta que este era no uno si no dos niveles más que el anterior. La fuerza, la destreza y agilidad era superiores, ni si quiera necesito distraer al jaeger para atacarlo desde su punto débil, solo se abalanzó a sacar el brazo sin mayor esfuerzo.

Kuro de repente se detuvo en sus tareas girandoce hacia el Mariscal, el miedo plasmado en su cara. 

—Mariscal podría contactar con BigOwl, si está cosa salio recién de la fisura quiere decir que debieron verlo o...

Aran capto al instante lo que kuro quería decir, volteo hacia uno de los que operaban los intercomunicadores y pidio que hicieran lo que Kuroo dijo. 

Una nueva preocupación se instalaba en su cabeza, escucho como intentaban una y otra vez contactar con ese escuadron sin tener éxito. 

En ese momento la cabeza de Aran se calentó, los oídos le sumbaban y como hacia mucho tiempo no le pasaba, el miedo escalaba por su garganta derramándose por sus pulmones haciéndolo contener el alimento pues había olvidado por un como respirar. El miedo persistente a haber tomando otra vez decisiones incorrectas que lo llevarán nuevamente a perder elementos valiosos, amigos importantes. Apreto sus puños y se obligo a calmarse.

—Contacten con Royal Raven y que se dirija rápidamente a la grieta, en cuanto esté ahí, que informe lo sucedido, ¿cuánto tiempo para que lleguen los jaegers de apoyo?.

—Un minuto señor.

—Bien, no perdamos las esperanzas en nuestros pilotos, se que lo lograrán— con la cara estoica y el brillo en sus ojos, Aran demostraba que no solo Kita podía hacer su trabajo bajo tanta presión.

___________

Atsumu caminaba de un lado a otro sobre la plataforma del cartero sintiendo la brisa fresca que caía por la noche, esperaba que eso enfriará su cabeza y su cuerpo y aliviará un poco el estrés en sus hombros antes del arribo de los jaegers y en especial el de su pelirrojo, -¿Su pelirrojo?- pensó. 

En la plataforma también esperaban el mariscal, Kita y Kuroo. Tsukishima había decidido irse a descansar alegando que iba a volverse loco un día de estos.

Sintiendo la fuerte rafaja de viento vio aterrizar a uno de los cuatro helicópteros que había salido para asistir y del que bajaba Hinata apoyado en Oikawa, cojeaba un poco y antes de dar más de cinco pasos Atsumu ya se encontraba a su lado cargándolo y ofreciéndole una sueve mirada, las mejillas de Hinata ardieron por la vergüenza y la cercanía, pero dejándose hacer. 

Atsumu volvio su mirada a Oikawa teniendo mil reproches que se atoraron en su garganta, agradecio una vez más su madurez y sin más se dió vuelta y llevo al chico en sus brazos a qué recibiera atención médica.

Oikawa al ver que no tenía heridas graves optó por dirigirse al Mariscal antes que nada, pues lo que pasó le dejo en claro que el único piloto peligroso aquí era él. 

Parado frente al mayor y su asistente personal tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pero antes de poder hablar sintió una mano tocando su hombro. Oikawa volteo y las lágrimas salieron una vez mas de esos lindos ojos color chocolate pues Issei lo veía con su mirada tranquila y le daba una sonrisa llena de afecto, ese que lo tranquilizan, ese que tanto necesitaba. Oikawa pudo ver claramente a quien había sido su bastón todos esos años.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—Aún tenía que regresar por algo importante...¿Nos vamos a casa Tooru?

—Si.

_____________

—Vaya si que tuvieron una gran fiesta allá.

—Si.

—¿A dónde vas?.

—Solo iré a saludar a ese idiota.

En la pista del gran carguero los restos inservibles del Neko Black descansaban, a un lado bastante golpeados SwanWhite y Yellow Weasel y frente a ellos el imponente BigOwl junto a un majestuoso Royal Raven con su negra vestimenta con toques naranjas en los mecanismos que le daban movilidad. 

Sawamura Daichi y Kageyama Tobio hacían su entrada triunfal. Habían sido contactados ya que su actual posición en el muro sudamericano los pocisionaba cerca de la grieta, les ordenaron ir hacia ella y verificar que el escuadrón que se hallaba ahi siguiera completo y con vida. Dicho escuadrón tuvo mucha suerte pues en el momento en que el nuevo kaiju de nivel seis salió de la grieta, tanto el jaeger como los científicos aún se encontraban en tierra preparandose.

Regresaron a la base media hora después que los otros jaeger, escucharon el informe a medio compartir y dónde los resultados arrojaban que el tiempo ya se les estaba agotando pues nuevamente esos mounstros les tomaban la delantera. 

—Está bien, yo iré a saludar a Tsukishima y Kuro, nos vemos en la cena— Daichi con su siempre sonrisa tranquila y aires de madurez le dijo a Kageyama. 

—Entendido Daichi-san.


	7. Lo que nos conecta.

Montado en su bicicleta azul, sintiendo el frío aire de mediados de invierno en miyagi calando en sus huesos que por más que usará su gruesa sudadera bajo su saco del gakuran de la escuela y la mullida bufanda junto con sus guantes, no cesaba, quemaba su nariz y pulmones en cada respiro, pero para Hinata valía la pena atravesar un montaña todos los días desde que decidió ir a la preparatoria en la ciudad vecina a la suya, atraído por el voley, queriendo seguir el sueño de un ídolo importante para él. Teniendo un equipo y compañeros, verdaderos compañeros, cosa que no le había pasado antes. Reencontrarse con su rival que con esos ojos azules y fiera mirada lo retaba desde el segundo en que se conocieron, pero el destino decidió hacerlos compañeros del mismo equipo, kageyama Tobio, llegó a su vida para desafiarlo en todo. 

Se preparaban para el torneo de primavera, pasando por toda una odisea en su propia prefectura, derrotando equipo tras equipo, para por fin conseguir el ansiado pase a dicho evento. Jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado no ir, perderse tan importante torneo. Estaba seguro que ningún resfriado ni lesión lo hubieran detenido, pues a la tierna edad de 16 años uno piensa que se puede comer el mundo y no pasa nada. Pero pasa que la vida imita al arte, que todas esas películas de aliens y vida en otros planetas no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad, que justo la mañana en la que se encontraban entrenando, fuertes temblores sacudieron todo, destruyendo todo a su paso, claro que aún principio lo más lógico era pensar que Japón al estar situado en el llamado círculo de fuego y ser un zona sísmica activa, tendría terremotos devastadores, pero este había sido mil veces peor.

Saliendo él y unos pocos compañeros a tiempo del gimnacio, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más que su madre y hermana, corriendo al área de bicicletas, tomando la suya y aún que le gritaron que no se fuera por qué podía haber réplicas, no escucho. Pedaleo tan rápido como le fue posible, sintiendo al doble el escozor del aire frío en su cara, brazos y piernas, pero ni así lograban enfriar su interior, el miedo carcomiendo todo, tenía que asegurarse que su pequeña familia estuviera a salvó. Justo cuando llegaba al inicio de la pendiente en la montaña, un nuevo temblor se sentía, haciéndo que se detuviera pues se sentía reberverar en todo el piso, casi yéndose de lado, pero parándose a tiempo y quedandose estático pues lo que oyó y vio simplemente le helo la sangre y lo hizo preguntarse si está era la realidad o en que clase de dimensión desconocida se encontraba, si había comido algo en mal estado que lo estaba haciendo delirar, pues como era posible estar viendo a Godzilla asomándose por la montaña, la inmensa montaña frente a él, el rugido no era en nada parecido a lo que las películas de Hollywood le habían mostrado, este era agudo y siniestro, se sentía en cada parte del cuerpo. Quedándose estático solo pudo ver cómo se abría camino por la montaña, como si está fuera una puerta y el colosal mounstro la abriera sin problema alguno. Cuando vio que piedras, tierra y unos árboles se dirigían a él en deslave, reaccionó dando media vuelta y pedaleando con toda sus fuerzas, el ardor en las piernas, en los pulmones y en la cabeza, todo se volvía confuso, y de un momento a otro simplemente vio negro.

_______________

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una habitación, paredes metálicas y desgastadas, el óxido se podía ver en algunas esquinas. Le dolía la cabeza, llevando una mano a su frente pudo sentir la tela de una venda y unos pocos mechones de cabello, tratando de enderezarse y solo atinando a jadear, pues el dolor en su costado le decía que quizás y tenía unas costillas lastimadas. Una blanca y gentil mano se poso en su pecho obligándolo sin mucho esfuerzo a recostarse nuevamente. 

"Por fin despertaste ¿como te sientes?" En su vición algo confusa, un chico de cabellos grises, grandes ojos cafés y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, vestido con una bata blanca y debajo un uniforme quirúrgico de color azul, le brindaba una tranquilizadora sonrisa y pasiente esperaba qué Hinata contestará.

"M...me duele la...la cabeza y mi costa...mi costado" cerrando nuevamente los ojos para aclarar su vición y sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar que pasó antes de que perdiera la conciencia, sabía que debía hacer algo, que debía ir a algún lugar, que tenía algo sumamente importante que hacer.

" ok, te daré unos analgésicos , pero necesito que me contestes unas preguntas por favor"

"Si" sacando un audible suspiro y sintiendo cada vez más su cuerpo rigido, la cabeza empesaba a palpitar con fuerza. El peli gris al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro del pequeño, se levantó, dirigiéndose a una gaveta en una esquina de la habitación, abriéndola para sacar un frasco pequeño con un líquido transparente, una jeringa y guantes de látex empaquetados, acercándose nuevamente abrió la jeringa, extrayendo el liquido y maneobrando la venoclisis en su mano que conectaba a su suero fisiológico e inyectando el líquido. Hinata sintió una pequeña precio dónde la manguera se introducía en su piel y enseguida sintiendo frío. El dolor punzante de a poco se iba, relajando su maltrecho cuerpo, abriendo nuevamente los ojos y viendo la preocupación en la cara de su acompañante.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hinata, Hinata Shoyo ¿Tu?"

"Sugawara Koushi y soy el médico que te asignaron, bueno que signaron a este pabellón" Koushi levantando su mirada y dando una chequeada al cuarto. Hinata siguió su mirada, dándose cuenta que no era en único en aquella habitación, pues otras camillas a su lado y frente a él se encontraban ocupadas con otras personas, no sabiendo al instante de quienes eran, fue entonces que lo recordó, el terremoto, la escuela en ruinas y el yendo a toda velocidad por su madre y hermana. Queriendo pararse nuevamente de la camilla, fue detenido por Koushi, ahora utilizando ambas manos y poniendo más fuerza, pues Hinata quería a toda costa salir de ahí.

"¡Mi mi mamá, mi hermana debo encontrarlas!" jadeando por la frustración de no poder quitar al hombre de su camino.

"Espera, por favor dame sus nombres y haré lo posible por saber si están en esta embarcación, cálmate por favor o vas a lastimarte más" con un tono firme pero bajo para no despertar a los que descansaban en las demás camas. Hinata termino cediendo pues a pesar de los analgésicos, si se movía bruscamente las punzadas volvían a sentirse 

"Hinata Matsuri y Hinata Natsu, son sus nombres, por favor encuentralas, se lo suplico" tomando de las manos al mayor y con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos castaños, Hinata suplicaba, pues el dolor en su pecho solo se calmaría al ver a sus dos tesoros.

Dos días le tomo poder pararse sin dolor de la camilla, dos días en que nadie había sabido decirle que había pasado con su madre y su hermana. Enterandose por las noticias de lo ocurrido y no solo él, la mayoría en el barco que se dirigía a las costas de China para darles asilo, gran parte de la isla principal que conformaba Japón estaba siendo devastada, pues la colosal bestia seguía en pie abriéndose paso, el ejército en vano le lanzaba cuánta artillería tenían, pero este no cedía. Hinata no terminaba de caberle en la cabeza todo aquello, recordando haberlo visto en todo su esplendor, el como había deshecho la montaña que tomaba para ir a la escuela. Pensando que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era muy real, una parte de él sabía que las probabilidades de que su mamá y hermana estuvieran con vida eran casi cero, pues el kaiju, como lo habían llamado, había entrado por las costas de su prefectura.

El miedo empesaba a resurgir pues al cuarto día, la enorme bestia se dirigía nuevamente hacia el mar de lado de la prefectura de Fukuoka, y parecía que seguiría hacia China o se desviaría a Corea, nadie sabría decirl, pero justo cuando llegó cerca de Nagano, el gobierno decidió soltar una bomba nuclear, parecida a la que destruyo Hiroshima, dándole fin al kaiju y su alrededor. Tan solo tres meses después un nuevo Kaiju atacaba el continente americano.

Fue cuando el mundo decidió unirse, pues ahora tenían un enemigo en común, estás colosales bestias que venían de quién sabe dónde y estaban dispuestas a acabar con la humanidad, las grandes potencias decidieron olvidar sus viejas rivalidades y ofrecer todos sus recursos, creando el programa jeaguer en cuál Hinata no dudo en enlistarse y para su sorpresa reencontrarse con Kageyama, verlo fue una bocanada de aire limpio, ambos no pudiendo evitar abrazarse y llorar, pues al menos una cara conocida tendrían en esta nueva realidad. 

La esperanza llegó por primate vez después de dos años, cuando los gemelos Miya abordo del Kidsune red vensian en cuestion de minutos a un kaiyu que aparecía cerca de las costas sudamericanas en África. Mostrando los resultados del programa y que había mucho futuro con los jeaguers. Tiempo después, más jeaguers se unían a la causa, enfrentando y venciendo a los mounstros que parecían invencibles, la humanidad volvía a ganar tiempo y esperanzas. 

Tanto Hinata como kageyama seguían preparándose, pues nuevos modelos jeaguer se construían y los que predecían sobre la situación aseguraban que un día se necesitaría de todo un ejército de jeaguers para enfrentarse a la verdadera fuerza de los kaiju. 

Un mes antes de su graduación como pilotos, tuvieron la suerte de que los hermanos Miya y los pilotos del Yellow Weasel fueran a charlar con ellos, dandoles consejos y palabras de aliento. Hinata no podía despegar su ojos de los jeaguers, parados estoicamente aún lado del complejo de entrenamiento.

"Es increíble y hermoso ¿Cierto?" Una tranquila y sueve voz se escuchó detrás de Hinata, este pegando un bronquito por la inesperada compañía, volteando a ver tras suyo, Miya Osamu veía al Kidsune red, los ojos brillantes y una sueve sonrisa, Hinata lo vio con la boca abierta, pues no pensó que uno de los legendario gemelos se encontraría tan cerca suyo.

"¡S...si...si es increíble!" Sonrojándose por la pena de su chillante voz, Hinata volvía sus ojos al Kidsune.

"Soy Osamu"

"Se quien es señor" 

"Jajaja, eso me hace sentir muy viejo, solo dime Osamu..." 

"Hinata Shoyo" 

"Un gusto Hinata-san, ¿Eres de los que se va a graduar?"

"Si, lo siento si no estuve en la reunión, pero quería ver de cerca al Kidsune red...¡es asombroso!" osamu viendo los ojos brillantes y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien lo viera diría que es como un niño en el aparador de una jugueteria, anhelando el nuevo juguete que saldrá en esa navidad. 

Acercándose Osamu le dió una palmada en el hombro "Bueno Hinata, espero pronto trabajar a tu lado".

Los grandes ojos castaños llenos de sorpresa se dirigieron al mayor, las palabras hinchando su corazón, la emoción viajando por sus venas y acentandose en la cabeza y con un enorme "será un placer".

Dos meses después, la tragica noticia de la perdida del Kidsune, la muerte de varios pilotos a quiénes Hinata había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y junto a la noticia de que Kageyama sería el primero en ser asignado a un jeaguer junto a un experimentado piloto. No es que se sintiera terrible por esa última noticia, pero mermo su ánimo, su esperanza y fe. Aquello no mejoro con el tiempo, pues cada que era asignado a un potencial compañero, no funcionaba, perdiendo el enlace en la pruebas. Cuando se implemento el estudio de compatibilidad, solo se convenció de que quizás no había con quién fuera compatible, pues no pasaba del 50 o 60% en compatibilidad. Para cuándo se dió cuenta y se resigno, acepto el trabajo de capacitador de otros pilotos, conoció a Ojiro Aran y Kita Shinsuke, con quiénes rápidamente se familiarizó. 

Dedicándose a entrenar a las próximas generaciones de pilotos, pues nunca se sabe y se debe estar preparado. Solo tres años después, reencontrándose con un viejo amigo, del que jamás se imagino había escalado tanto en la milicia, pues cuando la sección de investigación se abrió, Kozume Kenma iba personalmente a inaugurarla, poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían hecho, pues kenma se las había arreglado para financiar el área de investigación, pues a su parecer, se necesitaba saber el origen de estás cosas y ponerles fin desde raíz, y no solo esperar a que un milagro pasará, esas cosa no existían. También conociendo a los 6 científicos a cargo y con quiénes hizo amistad al instante, en especial con el lindo chico de pecas Yamaguchi Tadashi y la pequeña y siempre nerviosa Hitoka Yachi, Tsukishima que aún que siempre agrio y con ganas de molestar cada que veía al pelirrojo, Kuroo quién era un gran sempai, tratando de explicar en términos simples lo que hacían pero fallando por qué Hinata nunca entendía de lo que hablaba, pero pasar tiempo con él mayor era agradable. Sin duda quienes eran sus favoritos eran Nishinoya Yuu y Akagi Michinari, con ellos era ver, tocar y probar, mostrándole todos sus inventos y avances tecnológicos, el más impresionante y que lo tenía volado, fue el vídeo de la grieta cuando fue descubierto.

Cuando encontraron al Kidsune red o mejor dicho los restos y fue llevado de regreso al carguero, le pido especialmente al mariscal que lo considerará para pilotear, pues algo dentro de su corazón le decía que el debía hacerlo , llamenlo una corazonada o simple capricho.

"Hinata, deberías sonreír más, tienes una muy bonita sonrisa" Yachi sentada frente a Hinata y Yamaguchi en el comedor para desayunar, pues ambos científicos debían hacer una salida a la grieta para recolectar muestras de los alrededores del lugar y con suerte se verían dentro de un semana, si no un poco más o si es que a Noya y Akagi no se les ocurría hacer más pruebas de campo.

"No digas esas cosas a un chico Yachi-san" el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata y el mohín marcado en su labios, lo hacía ver más adorable según los dos científicos.

"Solo digo la verdad, el otro día escuché a Kuroo-san decir que tienes una linda sonrisa y concordamos en que es verdad y que deberías usarla más seguido, iluminas nuestra estadía aquí Hinata" 

"Yachi tiene razón Hinata" Yamaguchi haciendo resaltar sus lindas pecas con su sonrisa.

"Suficiente, no sigan con eso" con el rostro ardiendo, Hinata se disponía a devorar su comida, recordando lo que una vez su madre le dijo.

Dos días después de la partida de sus amigos, la devastadora noticia que un Kaiju de nivel 3 sorprendío al escuadrón, habiendo solo un sobreviviente y que Royal Raven apenas y pudo vencer al mounstro. Sintiendo la perdida una vez más. Llorando solas en un rincón de su cuarto, contemplando la foto de fondo de pantalla de su celular, él en medio de Tadashi y Hitoka, tras de ellos, kageyama, kuroo y Tsukishima, frente a ellos en cunclillas Noya y Akagi. 

__________________

Atsumu que no se había despegado de lado de Hinata desde que el personal de enfermería lo estaba atendiendo, pero termino esperando fuera de la habitación, pues el personal debía hacer su trabajo tranquilamente y no con el rubio preguntando que era todo y que pasaba cada segundo. El haber experimentado la angustia y desesperación había sido revelador para él, pues estaba completamente seguro de tener sentimientos por Hinata y no de aspecto solidario y de compañerismo, eran de enamoramiento, de sentirse ridículamente atraído por él, tomando en cuenta que apenas llevaban cuatro días de conocerse. En otras circunstancias eso sin duda sería presipitado, pero teniendo en cuenta que en sus actuales vidas, el tiempo es valioso y que se debe de vivir el momento, disfrutarlo tanto como se pueda, suficiente ejemplos tenía de ello.

Así que se prometió que en cuanto volviera a tener frente a frente a Hinata, se lo diría, de nada servía guardarse los sentimientos, ya sería cuestión de Hinata de aceptarlos o no. Esto último lo hizo estremecerse, pues conciente de que quizás y Hinata si gustaba realmente de Kuro. Sacudiendo su cabeza aventó esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, debía ser valiente, hacer lo necesario para que no volvieran a apartarlo de su lado.

"Disculpa ¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Hinata Shoyo?"

Levantando la cabeza que descansaba entre sus manos Atsumu miro al chico frente a él, la expresión dura en los ojos azules y visiblemente muy irritado, Atsumu termino imitado la expresión del contrario, pues en nada le gustaba que lo mirarán así.  
"¿Quien eres?" Tratando de no sonar tan duro como su expresión.

"...Kageyama Tobio, me dijeron que Hinata estaba en la enfermería ¿Lo has visto?" Kageyama sin cambiar su expresión, esperaba a que el rubio le contestará, pues desde que supo que Hinata pilotearia con Oikawa y que habían sido acorralados por un Kaiju nuevo, sus nervios y preocupación se dispararon, Kageyama consideraba a Hinata familia, pues era todo lo que le quedaba de lo que una vez llamo hogar y sabía lo desagradable que podía ser Oikawa, conociéndolo junto a Matsukawa de misiones anteriores y sabiendo que el peli café era muy desagradable y sobervio, temía seriamente por la seguridad de su amigo, y no muy alejado de la realidad, pues Hinata estaba en la enfermería y por un pelo es que seguía con vida, más tarde Oikawa lo escucharía. Pues tampoco a Daichi le había gustado el emparejamiento, pensando ambos en presentarse en el carguero incluso antes de ser llamados.

Abriéndose la puerta de la enfermería Hinata salía con un vendaje en su cabeza, un parche en su mejilla derecha y vendas en sus brazos, con una sonrisa tan radiante que nadie diría que había pasado por una pesadilla unas horas antes, al hacer contacto visual con kageyama, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca con una visible o pequeña "kageyama-kun" levantando los brazos al aire y con visible alegría se abalanzaba hacia él, kageyama apenas resiviendo al más pequeño pues jamás se acostumbraria a los abrazos apretados de Hinata.

"Grandísimo idiota ¿Estás bien?" Tratando de no presionar de más la espalda de Hinata y apartandose un poco para ver su cara, palpando con sus manos los hombros y la cara de Hinata, pues debía comprobar que no se haya roto.

"Estoy bien Bakayama ¿Que haces aquí? Pensé estaban en el muro sudamericano" 

"Nos pidieron ir a la grieta y comprobar que el escuadrón del BigOwl estuviera bien" apartándose al fin uno del otro, kageyama crusando su brazos y volviendo a poner su rostro tosco y serio, Hinata con las manos en los costados y volteando a ver a Atsumu ofreciéndole una mirada y sonrisa apenada, pues sabía que debía hablar con el rubio. 

"Oi, vamos a comer tengo hambre" kageyama ignorando el ambiente y poniendo toda su atención en el gruñir de su estómago.

"¿Ya conociste a Atsumu-san?" Hinata estirando su mano al rubio y este por un segundo mirando la mano tendida, su corazón dando un vuelco pues la invitación a tomar la mano del pelirrojo era inesperada, acaso Hinata estaba correspondiendo antes de declararse, ¿era un forma de decirle algo?.

Sin hacerlo esperar, tomo la mano como si fuera de lo más natural, como si llevarán haciendo esto desde siempre. Kageyama solo dió un leve asentamiento, cubriendo rápidamente el bostezo que salía de su boca, él tenía prioridades y al comprobar que su amigo estaba bien, era suficiente, ahora sí podía preocuparse por lo que cenarian esa noche.

"Ya tuvimos el honor de presentarnos, Shoyo-kun ¿verdad Tobio-kun? 

"Mmhum" 

Llegando a la cafetería del carguero, Hinata se sintió gratamente sorprendido, pues la mayoría de las personas importantes o al menos las que le quedaban estaban reunidas, quizás solo por esa noche podía darse el lujo de disfrutar lo que tenía. Apretando la mano que sostenía la de Atsumu y dándole una rápida mirada a este. Los kaiju y el mundo podían espera un poco, solo un poco más.


	8. Que empiece el juego.

"como sabrán las cosas se han complicado, y el tiempo se nos a agotado"

Frente al mariscal los pilotos sentados una vez más en aquella sala privada; Sakusa, Iizumi, Ushijima, Tendo, Akaashi, Washio, Atsumu y Hinata. Junto al mariscal ahora los cuatro cientificos, con visibles rostros cansados y angustiados, en especial los más bajos, pues al enterarse de lo arriesgado que había sido la última expedición y que pudieron haber muerto, fue mucho para ellos, incluso para el siempre animado y positivo Nishinoya y peor enterarse que un nuevo Kaiju aún más poderoso había surgido, necesitando de tres jeaguers para detenerlo y por muy poco. 

Teniendo al Neko Black completamente inservible, a Yaku y Lev hospitalizados y al GreenMagnus en reparación, tenían que volver a arma una estrategia, ahora teniendo al Royal Raven y sobre todo la clave para meter la bomba dentro de la grieta, sin que está fuera pulverizada, la respuesta estuvo frente a su ojos, pues que otra cosa que no fuera un Kaiju podía atravesar ese abismo.

"Bueno, es simple de hecho, necesitamos meter esa bomba en un Kaiju y aventarlo de vuelta al oyó y puuum, todo el puente explota" Michinari con marcador en la mano, hacia dibujos en la pizarra frente a ellos, representando el puente, una bomba y un Kaiju, que siendo arte abstracto, se entendían los tres elementos.

"Entonces, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tenemos que vencer un Kaiju, utilizarlo como caballo de Troya y asunto solucionado, que fácil suena" Tendo con notable sarcasmo en la voz, recargado en su silla con ambas piernas sobre la mesa cruzadas, veía de lo más interesado sus manos, también reflexionando por la información dicha, pues a todos les había quedado claro la magnitud y poder que ahora surgía de las bestias, decirlo era fácil, hacerlo era un abismo igual de grande como el que trataban de cerrar. 

"Por esa razón seguirán siendo cinco los jeaguer en la misión, BigOwl se quedará custodiando el carguero y saldrá si es necesario"

"Pero solo somos cuatro...enteros, si quitamos al BigOwl" Sakusa dijo más para si que para los demás.

Todas las cabezas dirigiéndose a su mariscal, Ojiro aun de pie, su semblante siempre firme y confiable, sabía que debía ser quien les diera confianza y estabilidad, pues hasta ese punto las aguas se movían violentamente y las voluntades amenazaban con quebrarse.

"Yo piloteare el GreenMagnus, Oikawa y Matsukawa no están en condiciones de hacerlo y no podemos poner está misión en riesgo por ningún motivo o quizás no tengamos otra oportunidad, así que yo y un viejo amigo iremos" 

"También hay otra cosa...la información que recabaron Tsukishima y kuroo de las últimas horas, es que al menos tres kaiju se encuentra al rededor de la gruta resguardandola, dos son de categoría 3 y uno de cuatro, ellos también se están preparando para algo..." 

El silencio sepulcral reino la sala, las entrañas de Hinata se retorcieron e instintivamente se giró a Atsumu quien ya sostenía su mano por debajo de la mesa, Atsumu dandole una leve sonrisa para tratar de calmar al menor, pues era obvio el miedo en sus ojos castaños. 

"Antes que cualquier otra cosa pase, Hinata y Atsumu, probaremos su enlace en el Kidsune red antes de salir, por favor vayan a prepararse" Aran con la mano les indicaba abandonar el salón y apresurarse, pues el tiempo seguía su curso y como los relojes de arena, este se agotaba.

_____________

Kita se había pasado toda la noche en vela, acariciando la cabeza semi rapada de Aran, pensando en la descabellada idea a su parecer de que Aran piloteara otra vez. Bien pudiendo mandar a nuevos pilotos, pero también entendiendo que eso solo ponía en riesgo la operación, pues se necesitaba de pilotos experimentados y hábiles en el caso de Hinata, pero eso no quitaba que no le habia sentado nada bien la noticia. Técnicamente alrastrando a Aran a su habitación y tumbandolo a la cama, dándole besos necesitados y profundos, Aran notando los nervios que muy rara vez deja mostrar Kita, pero no lo menciona, en esos momentos Kita necesitaba tranquilidad y Aran se encargaría de dársela.

"Trata de descansar Shinsuke, mañana será un día largo"

"Lo se, no puedo...yo, no sé cómo me siento ¿de verdad tiene que ir?"

"Ya hablamos de eso bebé, tenemos que hacerlo o tendré que buscar un lugar en este mundo para ponerte a salvó" atrayendo a kita a su pecho y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Los ojos de Kita brillaron con la tenue luz que entraba de la pequeña ventana, Aran estaba convencido de que aún que tenía el mar a la vista, siempre preferiría perderse en los ojos cafés de Shinsuke, besandolo entre la nariz y sus ojos, repitiendo en voz baja cuánto lo amaba y confiara en él.

Ahora kita caminando a lado de Aran, se dirigían al cuarto de control, el Kidsune red por fin había terminado sus reparaciones y debía ser probado antes de la misión, asegurarse que operará a la perfección, y en especial su pilotos, aún que teniendo los datos acertados de su compatibilidad, no dejaba de haber riesgo de que algo saliera mal y todo se fuera al carajo, muchos ejemplos de eso tenían. 

"¿Ya están listos?" Aran parándose aun lado de Tsukishima, quien sentado revisaba los monitores frente a él, teniendo el de los signos vitales de ambos pilotos, el estado general del jeaguer y un tercero con la medición de ondas cerebrales, todos aún apagados o en rojo.

"Aún no, Hinata fue al baño, no se sentía bien, creo" keí recargando los codos sobre el tablero y metiendo la cara en sus manos, soltando un audible suspiro exasperado, los nervios le carcomian por dentro, sin decir que el estrés lo había hecho tomar más café del habitual, teniéndolo un poco más irritado que de costumbre.

"Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea mariscal, aún podemos encontrar un buen piloto para Chibi...Hinata" kuro que aún lado de Tsukishima también se encontraba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, el malhumor y seño fruncido viéndose por dónde lo viera y ganandose una risa sarcástica de parte de Tsuki quien lo hizo sin siquiera cambiar su posición.

"¿Que será más íntimo para una persona, tener sexo o sumergirse en su cerebro?" La voz de Tsukishima amortiguada por las manos y haciendo que la vena de la cien de kuro se marcara a un más.

"No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a kageyama como se siente cuando se conecta con Sawamura'a-san"

"Realmente sería tener sexo con la persona". La voz relajada y algo burlona de Daichi viniendo desde la entrada de la sala de control, antes de acercarse por completo, kita se paró tras los científicos poniendo sus manos en el hombro de cada uno "dejen de pelear" haciendo que ambos se enderezarán en sus asientos asintiendo al instante, en definitiva nadie joderia a nadie en presencia de Kita, este también dándole una mirada de advertencia a Daichi.

"El seño fruncido te hace ver más viejo kuroo-san" daichi ya aun lado de kuro, volteo un poco su silla, inclinándose un poco hacia el pelinegro, pasando su dedo entre la cejas arrugadas, ganandose un bufido y una media sonrisa mordaz.

"No tanto como tú Sawamura'a-san" ahora Daichi con una media sonrisa burlona, ambos con los ojos fijos sobre el otro.

"Vayan a flirtear a donde nadie los vea por el amor de dios" Tsukishima viéndolos con desdén, sintiendo que una punzada de dolor empesaba a instalarse en su frente, ya suficientes preocupaciones tenía como para aguantar al dúo: (noestamoscoquetandoperolatencionsexualespalpable) Kuro con las mejillas ardiendo y Daichi medio riendo, agachó la cabeza, cortando todo en cuanto el carraspeo de Kita se escuchó.

El traje nuevo del Kidsune se sentía raro en su piel, ya no era negro con detalles en rojo brillante, ahora era rojo en su mayoría, detalles como las líneas en los costados negras y doradas y la pechera roja, el cambio de la tela era incluso notable, ya no siendo gruesa como antes, ahora se sentia delgada y agradable, como si no tuvieras nada puesto, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más fluidos, lo que terminó de fascinarle fueron los notables cambios en la cabina, una estructura amplia y metálica dentro funcionando como el cerebro del jeaguer, de esta salían dos brazos de dónde salian los cables para conectar sus cascos y sensores, frente a esto una amplio tablero de mando secundario y dónde reposaban dos esferas de metal ligero que eran los controles que iban en las manos para manejar las armas y sus brazos correspondientes, en el piso ya no estaba el enorme agujero donde se podía ver parte de la maquinaria para mover las piernas, ni los soportes de estás, ahora estaba cerrado y había una especial de bandas, Atsumu agachándose para sentir aquel material, este se sentía rasposo como una lija.

"es una caminadora, a los trajes se les implementó sensores en las piernas y pies para manejar con mayor habilidad las piernas del jeaguer" al escuchar la tranquila voz de Hinata, se para viendo al pequeño enfundado en su traje, no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas por qué demonios se veía endemoniadamente lindo.

Hinata al ver a Atsumu tampoco pudo evitar el rubor y notar que el traje le hacía justicia a su bien trabajado cuerpo, y no solo eso, Atsumu haciendo lucir un peinado diferente del caído y despeíndo, ahora este era levantado así atrás, dejando ver su hermoso rostro, que ya solo mostraba un poco de colores verdes y amarillos tenues en los ojos y pómulo, el labio ya estaba sanando. Incluso Hinata no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajarán más abajo de la cintura, apreciando la marcada V en el cuerpo del otro, sus tonificadas y firmes piernas, ni hablar de la zona de su entre pierna, carraspeando para alejar los peligrosos pensamientos que emergian, pero siendo atrapado por el hábil piloto, Atsumu no perdió detalle de la mirada de Hinata y eso lo hizo emocionarse, aún que no había podido hablar con Hinata sobre sus sentimientos, esperaba poder hacerlo antes de la misión.

"Es increíble todos los avances que han hecho, estoy impresionado" Atsumu dándole una rápida vista a la cabina y dirigiendo sus ojos nuevamente a los castaños "pero lo que más me a sorprendido es lo bien que te queda el rojo Shoyo-kun" Hinata abriendo los ojos en sorpresa y poniéndose tan sonrojado como su traje.

"¡Por favor ¿ustedes también? Suficiente tengo con Daichi-san y kuroo-san ligando aquí, paren ya!" La voz de Tsukishima escuchándose en toda la cabina "tomen sus lugares y apresuremonos con esto".

Ambos pilotos tomando su lugar un poco asorados por ser cachados, Hinata tomo el lado izquierdo y Atsumu el derecho, poniendo los cascos en sus cabezas y tomando las esferas, apretando botones y encendiendo interruptores, la voz femenina anunciando la entrada al enlace, ambos se sintieron nerviosos, pero dándose una rápida mirada calmaron sus corazones, pues la confianza y seguridad de que estaban en buenas manos se reflejo en ambos rostros, el tirón del enlace no se sintió incomodo para Atsumu pues seguía muy acostumbrado, en Hinata por la inexperiencia se sintió aún raro, pero al momento de entrar en los recuerdos de Atsumu se calmo, viendo recuerdos de la infancia de ambos, Atsumu viendo como eran la mamá y hermana del pelirrojo, notando que Natsu era igual de bonita y risueña, los años escolares de ambos, Hinata viendo como eran los gemelos y lo bien/mal que se llevaban a veces, el amargo recuerdo del primer ataque y todo lo que perdieron, más y más recuerdos agridulces, y su presente. Ambos abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo y la voz anunciando que el enlace había sido un éxito y se mantenía estable. En la sala de control, los monitores haciendo lecturas de los signos en el cuerpo y mente de ambos, tranquilisando a las personas presentes.

"¿Yo...yo te gustó Atsumu-san?" Hinata nuevamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, pues los constantes pensamientos de Atsumu eran leídos como propios en Hinata. 

"También te gustó Shoyo-kun, me alegra saber eso" Atsumu resistiendo las ganas de llorar de felicidad y de voltear y estrujar al más pequeño, ahora no quedaba duda de que el sentimiento era recíproco "entonces hagamos esto y después tengamos nuestra primera cita" ambos viéndose a los ojos, ambos brillando de anhelo y esperanza, Hinata asintiendo con una amplia y enorme sonrisa que aúnque teniendo puesto el casco era visible y brillante.

Kuro parándose de inmediato de su asiento y saliendo de la sala, pues el intercomunicador no había sido apagado y todos en la sala escucharon las confesiones, Tsukishima rodando los ojos, Aran tragándose las ganas de reír y Kita soltando un suspiro resignado, pues trabajaba con un montón de niños. 

Daichi salió tras kuro, pues no paso desapercibida la mirada apagada y triste del más alto. En medio del pasillo kuro se detuvo abruptamente, recargandose en la pared y dejándo caer pesadamente su ser hasta sentarse, con ambas manos entre su cabello, la sensación pesada en su pecho y las ganas de llorar, pues ahora sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Hinata, ese amor alimentado por varios años no podía ser, y no por culpa de nadie más que de él mismo, pues jamás se atrevió a decirle algo al pelirrojo, atrapado por su miedo y dejando ir oportunidades dónde Hinata le daba a entender que podía haber algo más entre ellos, pero kuro prefiriendo pensar que solo era un buena amistad.

Levantando el rostro de dónde lo tenía ocultó, pues sintió en sus rodillas unas manos, encontrado a Daichi en cunclillas frente a él, sus ojos consoladores y una sonrisa pequeña.

"Kuro, si te hace falta llorar, hazlo, yo estaré aquí hasta que pase" llevando una mano hacia la mejilla de kuro y acariciando tiernamente. Daichi también sufría de un amor unilateral, pero se prometió así mismo que sea cuál sea las desiciones de su amigo, lo apoyaría, y sobre todo estaría para él, igual y algún día su milagro pasaría.

______________

"¡Es bueno verte Aran, mírate los años no pasan por ti!" Omimi Ren un veterano de la milicia al igual que Ojiro y quién fuera su compañero piloto con la primera serie de jeaguers, atendiendo de inmediato la llamada de auxilio de su viejo amigo y también emocionado pues cuando se enteró de los planes, esa vieja chispa y emoción resurgió en Ren, por fin tenían algo sólido contra los kaiju y en definitiva él tenía que participar.

"Lo mismo digo Ren, los años no pasan tampoco por ti" Aran estrechaba la mano con la de Ren, un apretón firme, en medio de risas y terminar por abrazarlo. Tras la prueba satisfactoria del Kidsune, salía a recibir a su amigo en la plataforma, agradecido de la rapidez y la disposición de Omimi, pues demostrarían que a pesar de los años, seguían tan en forma como en sus días de gloria.

"Vaya también veo que Kita-san se conserva muy bien" Ren dirigiendo sus rasgados y obscuros ojos tras el mariscal, kita tambien alegre de ver al más alto, dándole una sonrisa y un leve asentamiento de cabeza, siempre tan respetuoso.

"también es bueno verte Omimi-san ¿como está tu esposo?

"Hitoshi se encuentra bien, iba a acompañarme pero decidimos que se quedará para no alterar a los niños" 

"¿Ya cuántos años tienen?

"Ocho y seis, son un torbellino, pero Hitoshi está encantado, acabamos rendidos al terminar el día, preguntan seguido por sus tíos, espero pronto puedan hacerles una visita"

Los tres se sonrieron, una leve incomodidad se sintió pues sabían que la misión era de alto riesgo, por no decir que suicida, pero debían hacerlo, habiendo en cada uno un motivo, uno muy grande, darle a las personas que amaban la seguridad de un futuro mejor, un mundo seguro, dejar de tener miedo.

"Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, ya todo está preparado" volviéndose a dar un apretón de manos, los ojos brillando, la sonrisa morda y la adrenalina ya corriendo por sus venas.

____________

-no es necesario que pidas disculpas oikawa-san" Hinata seguía comiendo su almuerzo, sentado a lado de Atsumu que algo incomodo y nervioso acepto sentarse a la mesa con oikawa y Matsukawa.

"Claro que sí Chibi-chan, te puse en riesgo y...debo empezar con pequeños pasos, ¿cierto?" Dirigiéndose a Matsun, quien a su lado también comía, este dándole un asentamiento con la cabeza a la pregunta de Oikawa. Habían platicado toda la noche con respecto a ellos, por fin Matsukawa le decia todo lo que pensaba, pues a pesar de tantos años enlazados Oikawa no había prestado atención a los pensamientos del más alto. Issei revelándo miedos e inseguridades, pero también cuánto lo amaba y que jamás ocuparía el lugar tan especial de Iwaizumi, pero de a poco podía crear su propio lugar en su corazón. También Oikawa abriendose a él, y lejos de la creencia popular de que Oikawa es un persona doble cara y soberbia, en realidad solo era un chico escondiendo un sin fin de problemas e inseguridades, soledad y dolor, un pequeño niño luchando contra si mismo, y eso ya no lo quería ser más, quería ser verdaderamente fuerte para proteger lo poco que le quedaba. Dándose un apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa y viéndose con afecto, pues Oikawa no podía negar que Issei era realmente importante y que podía llegar a amarlo algún día.

"También te debo una disculpa...por los golpes Atsu-chan" Atsumu dejando caer su cuchara por la sopresa, de todo, jamás se hubiera imaginado escuchar una disculpa del gran Oikawa Tooru.

"No, no es necesario oikawa, solo dejémoslo en el pasado y avancemos" ambas miradas conectadas, sin dobles sentidos ni pretención, aún que lo estaban intentando, sabían que para aquello aún faltaba un gran camino que recorrer.

Deteniéndose todos en sus platos, cuando el mariscal, kita y Omimi entraron a la gran cafetería "caballeros, quisiera presentarles a Omimi Ren, el será quien pilotee conmigo, Ren, te presento a la mejor generación de jeaguers que hemos tenido" todos parándose de sus lugar y dirigiéndose al presentado, una marcada reverencia mostrando sus respetos a un veterano, Ren igualmente haciendo una reverencia "es un gusto".

"Los jeaguer están en posición, vayan todos a prepararse, ya es hora" 

____________

"Wakatoshi-kun, estás ma serio que de costumbre ¿Pasa algo?" Satori posicionándose en su lado derecho en el Swanwithe, notaba a Ushijima aún más callado y pensativo, el seño más fruncido y marcado según él, solo Satori sabía diferenciar esas sutilezas en el semblante de Ushijima, alguien tan estoico y de pocas emociones mostradas, pero de una sinceridad arrolladora, decír tal cual lo que pensaba sin detenerse a considerar si estaba siendo demasiado directo, pues para él no había otra forma de decir las cosas, eran o no eran, pero durante los años con Satori, aprendió a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas en su día a día; leer, escuchar música, juegos de mesa y sobre todo contemplar el mar, sentir la brisa salina y el olor del océano, saber apreciar un día despejado y soleado y un día de tormenta, yendo a la parte más alta en el carguero y sentándose en un pequeño mirador, apreciando a las grandes olas mecerse con violencia, pensando que en cualquier momento el carguero sería tragado por la furia del mar, ante eso Wakatoshi era que se sentía diminuto pero a la vez tan vivo.

Satori prefería quedarse adentro, el vértigo causado por las grandes olas no le dejaba el estómago en paz, prefería leer su revista de la semana, conseguida de contrabando cada que podía tocar tierra, agradeciendo a los Chinos por contravandear mercancía que actualmente era difícil de conseguir. El prefería apreciar esas cosas en la mente de Ushijima, y sobre todo saber lo que realmente pensaba este, aún que Ushijima solo podía decir que la mente de Tendo era como escuchar constantemente estática, ruido por todos lados, frenesí y caos, y eso a Ushijima extrañamente lo tranquilizaba, le distraia de sus propios pensamientos peligrosos, el pasado y lo que como todos él tambien perdió, y no es que Tendo no hubiera perdido, pero él prefería su actual vida, tenía más sentido a la que tenía antes de los kaiju. 

"Solo me preguntaba ¿que harás después de que regresemos de la misión?"

"Mmm aún no lo se, pero creo que escribiré una autobiografía, sería interesante ¿no Wakatoshi-kun? hablar de nuestras hazañas ¿Tu que harás?"

"Buscaré a mi padre"

"¡Oh eso suena genial! espero conocerlo"

"Si"

Escuchando la estática de los intercomunicadores y en seguida la voz de Tsukishima, ahora todos los jeaguer estaba enlasados al mismo canal.

"Todos los emísferios derechos por favor recalibrense, la misión será a una gran profundidad en el mar y necesitamos toda la presición corporal que haya" los pilotos contestando con un "si señor" 

"Aquí Ojiro, Ushijima y Tendo ustedes llevarán la bomba, así que serán los últimos, serán custodiados por Kidsune red. Yellow Weasel, Royal Raven y el GreenMagnus les abriremos paso y les conseguiré al kaiyu que utilizaremos, por favor no cometan ninguna imprudencia...hagamos esto y regresemos a cenar ¡entendido!"

"¡Si señor!" Todos diciendo al unisono, los jeaguers empesando a abrirse paso por las calmadas aguas del Pacífico, corazones acelerados y pareciendo que no solo estaban enlasados con su compañero, si no en sincronía con todos los demás.

Hinata sientiendoce extrañamente tranquilo y consentrado, incluso en sus pensamientos, dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente en blanco, relajando su cuerpo y reaccionando ante el llamado de Atsumu, pues no paso desapercibido el repentino cambio en la bola de energía a su lado.

"Todo saldrá bien Shoyo-kun" 

"Si, solo...prométeme algo Atsumu-san"

"Dime"

"Harás lo que sea para que esta misión sea un éxito" 

"No tienes por qué dudarlo" 

"Lo que sea Atsumu-san" entendiendo a último el énfasis en sus palabras y el significado, adentrándose en los pensamientos de Hinata y no leyendo nada, ninguna emoción o pensamiento en particular, volviéndose a verlo para contemplar el semblante serio y duro del pelirrojo, los ojos fijos de Hinata como si en ese momento pudiera ver a un Kaiju frente a él, asiendo que Atsumu se estremesiera, aquella repentina seriedad en Hinata le hizo pensar en lo peor, entendiendo muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero tambien haciendo una promesa para si mismo, no dejar que nada le pasará a su gran rayo de luz a su lado.


	9. La luz al final de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aquí la primera parte del final de este fic, agradezco a las hermosas personas que lo leen y me conciente con sus hermosas palabras.que lo disfruten.

La presión que se sentía en la profundidad del océano Atsumu la podia persivir en todo su cuerpo, era como sentir literalmente el peso del mundo entero, ese mundo que trataban de salvar, ese mundo que con todo y sus fallos era su hogar, pero sobre todo en este mundo existía Hinata, ese hombre que lo atrapó y no lo deja caer desde el primer segundo que lo tuvo en sus manos, este hombre que creyó en él incluso sin conocerlo, a pesar de su corazón maltrecho y herido.

Atsumu sabia que después de acabar con los kaijus (por qué si, ellos iban a lograrlo) tenían un largo camino por recorrer juntos, por qué de algo estaba convencido Atsumu y era que quería estar con Hinata por que se sentía correcto, se sentía bien y natural.

Como le hubiera encantado habérselo presentado a su familia, la abuela ya tendría su suéter que lo haría miembro oficial de la familia Miya, su madre sin duda quedaría cautivada por tan brillante y amable chico, ambos platicando en la cocina con una taza de té sobre su infancia vergonzosa mientras le muestra fotografías, narrando anecdotas de la escuela y los viajes familiares, sus tías lo molestarían por qué no encuentran el sentido de que tan increíble chico se fijará en el gemelo malvado (claro a Akaashi jamás se lo dirían por qué Osamu las tiene compradas con su comida). Verlo sentado en el desnivel del patio tracero de la casa familiar comiendo sandía o aperitivos con Osamu y Akaashi, mientras el contempla cómo su sueve cabello en llamarada se mueve al compás de la brisa de un día de verano, o tomando una taza de chocolate acurrucados en el sofá, viendo la nieve caer en invierno. En primavera llevarlo a recorrer las coloridas calles de nankinmachi a probar la deliciosa comida, mostrarle que no solo la de Osamu era buena y no terminara más enamorado de su molesto hermano que de él. Ir al santuario de Ikuta a orar por ellos, por su amor, agradecerle a la diosa Mikoto por ponerlo en su camino. En otoño lo llevaría a las aguas termales de onsen, solo con la escusa de entra en calor, aprovechar la soledad de la terma, acariciar su cuerpo, sentirlo vibrar en su regazo, ambos tan sonrojados y acalorados, pero terminando la fiesta en su habitación.

Atsumu se dió cuenta a dónde vergonzosamente lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos, frenandolos en el momento, pues sabía que Hinata podía leerlos sin problema, pero al voltear a verlo con una disculpa en el rostro, se dió cuenta cuan perdido estaba el pelirrojo, seguía viendo tan consentrado hacia el frente, al poner atención a los pensamientos de Hinata aún no había nada, solo silencio, uno ensordecedor e incómodo, preocupado lo llamo, pero Hinata solo lo escucho a la tercera llamada.

"¿Decías algo Atsumu-san?"

"Solo relájate, estás muy tenso" 

"Si, lo siento, pero..."

"Kaijus a 700 metros a la una en punto, Kidsune red quédate con Swanwithe, mantengan su perfil lo más bajo posible, Yellow Weasel encárgate del nivel 4, Royal Raven y nosotros nos haremos cargo de los otros" Aran interrumpiendo cuales fueran los pensamientos de todos los pilotos, habían llegado por fin a la gruta, verla siempre sería impresionante, esa línea entre rojo y un naranja fluoresente como si de un cráter de lava ardiendo se tratase, pero por debajo la calma de las profundidades se veía imperturbable. Al rededor de está, los tres kaijus que sabían estaban esperando, merodeaban al rededor protegiéndola de lo que tratara de acercarse, como si supieran que algo pasaría. 

Los tres jeaguers avanzaron rápidamente, Yellow Weasel desenfundando la enorme espada y los otros dos transformando en cañones las manos mecanicas, poniendo en marcha y a toda potencia el mecanismo de las piernas. Gracias a la fricción del suelo rocoso había buen impulso, ayudándose también con las corrientes en las profundidades, en cuestión de segundos Royal Raven hacia contacto con uno de los kaijus de nivel 3, impactando el puño en la enorme mandíbula, antes de que los demás kaijus lo notarán, los otros dos jeaguers también los impactanban, los crujidos del metal contra la piel de los kaijus era amortiguados por el agua. 

El GreenMagnus apuntando al pecho de la bestia pero fallando al sentir un impacto en su espalda haciendolo caer hacia enfrente, momento en que el kaiju aprovecho para retroceder y golpear con su enorme cola en la cabeza del jeaguer, sintiendo el golpe y la inestabilidad, Ren y Aran sabían que en nada se comparaba el nivel 3 con los primero kaijus que enfrentaron en el pasado, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y volvienose para atacar nuevamente a la feroz bestia, la cual ya se preparaba para seguir atacando. 

Sakusa e Iizuna tenían problemas para blandir la espada, pues las corrientes desviaban el golpe en el último segundo, cuando estaban por cortarle la cabeza al del nivel cuatro, la espada hizo un raro movimiento haciendo que la hoja se ladeara, dandole con el lado plano de la espada, momento que aprovecho el kaiju, dandoles una fuerte arañada en el pecho mandando al jeaguer a estrellarse contra el otro color verde menta, pero aprovechando el impulso del choque pues Yellow Weasel volvió a atacar de frente y en el momento de mover la espada y hacer como si fuera a enterrarla, sorprendieron al kaiju con un fuerte puño metálico en la mandíbula, aturdido y tambaleándose el kaiju antes de poder alejarse, sintió la filosa espada introducirse de un golpe en su pecho, la agitación del agua a su alrededor fue tal que el polvo y arena empesaban a levantarse en pequeños remolinos a su alrededor, tomando con amabas manos el asa de la espada y empezando a tirar con fuerza hacia arriba, empezando a partir al kaiju a la mitad hacia su cabeza, dándole muy poco tiempo de reaccionar pues en un latido de corazón la espada salió sin problemas, acabando con el kaiju. 

Royal Raven fue mucho más rápido pues con dos golpes conectados en el pecho y cara del kaiju lo aturdieron, poniéndole el cañón directamente en la cabeza y como si fuera una pistola la bala atravesaba certeramente.

El kidsune red aguardaba contemplando las batallas que se desarrollaban, Hinata sintiendo la agitación pues quería poder enfrentarse a esas bestias, se sentía inútil esperando ahí, aun que las indicaciones fueran claras, no podía evitar sentir que no estaba haciendo nada, solo ser un peón, 

"No lo somos Shoyo-kun, a veces ser un héroe no implica hacer cosas tan grandes e imprudentes" pasándole por la cabeza a Atsumu que él no era la persona exacta en decir aquello, pues en su momento él fue la epítome de la impaciencia y la imprudencia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, él ahora ere un hombre que había aprendido a la mala lo que era espera. 

"Atsumu-san lo sé, pero me había emocionado en pensar que pateariamos traseros kaiju" 

Saliendo un resoplido que se oía más como una burla "lo estamos haciendo aunque no lo creas, les daremos la patada en el tracero más grande de la maldita historia" una sonrisa mordaz naciendo en los labios del rubio y antes de poder materializarse un sonrisa igual de feroz en Hinata, la tierra bajos sus pies tembló, haciéndose cada vez más intenso, las piedras a su alrededor vibraron y el agua se mesia por igual, los intercomunicadores escuchándose en estática y enseguida la inconfundible voz de Tsukishima oyendose con miedo"

"¡Base a todos los jeaguers prepárense, un Kaiju está saliendo del puente, repito un Kaiju saliendo del puente...es un nivel seis!" 

La sangre de los pilotos se transformó en hielo. Todos viendo hacia la grieta, cómo está despedía rayos desde el interior hacia afuera y como poco a poco se materializaba una norme cabeza puntiaguda, dándole paso a un cuerpo distinto a los demás; en las patas delanteras y traceras eran planas, y los dedos estaban unidos entre ellos con gruesa piel, al terminar de salir del puente, de su cola salian varias colas como si fiera un pulpo aderido a esta zona de su cuerpo, este en cuanto hizo contacto visual con los jeaguers frente a él, abrió la boca, las ondas se sintieron en todos lados, estaba seguros que de estar en la superficie, ese chillido hubiera estremecido incluso al siempre estoico Ushijima.

El GreenMagnus dándole dos descargas consecutivas con el cañón al pecho del kaiju con el que aún batallaba, asegurándose de que no se levantara, pues se necesitaría de los tres jeaguers para enfrentar a la abominación que hacía entrada triunfal.

Aran contacto con los otros pilotos para dar sus órdenes "¡los tres atacaremos al mismo tiempo desde diferentes ángulos, Royal ve desde tu izquierda yo iré a la derecha, creemos una distracción y Yellow cortarle la maldita cabeza!" los pilotos contestando con un firme "si señor".

Kageyama y Daichi moviéndose rápidamente junto a Omimi y Aran, ambos atacando al mismo tiempo los costados del kaiju, dándole apenas un golpe, pues este rápidamente se deslizo de su posición, las patas ayudándole a maniobrar ágilmente en el agua, permitiendole rodear a los jeaguers, lanzando sus tentáculos para golpearlos y dando en el blanco con precisión y fuerza contra ellos, pero los jeaguers ya se levantaban nuevamente, volviendo a atacar, el kaiju escapando de forma rápida una vez más. Sakusa veía anonadado la agilidad de esta cosa, era obvio que estaba hecha especialmente para este tipo de escenario, decidido a actuar, pues era obvio que las distracciones no servirían de nada, debían ir a por él de frente y con fuerza, tomando nuevamente con ambas manos la gigante espada y forzando las piernas metálicas a su límite de velocidad, le hacía frente al mounstro, apenas rozando uno de los tentáculos y cortando cuánto pudo, pues el kaiju tuvo que esquivarlo a él y al GreenMagnus, 

"¡Mariscal, ataquemos los tres juntos, no servirán de nada distraerlo!" 

"¡Entendido, los tres al mismo tiempo Royal!"

En el instante las tres máquinas se avalanzaban sobre el kaiju, los tres golpes conectando; la espada hundiéndose en la espalda, una carga del cañón dondele en una pata y un puño pesado dándole en el pecho. Cuando estaban por darle otra ronda, los tentáculos se enroscaron en la espada, tirando de ella y llevando a Yellow Weasel hacia el frente apenas deteniéndose de la impresión, pero enseguida sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen metálico, obligándolo a separarse de su arma, el impulso lo mando hacia atrás dejándolo caer de espaldas. El kaiju aprovechando el arma robada, se la lanzó con increíble fuerza a la máquina negra con anaranjado, enterrandola en la pierna derecha, burbujas saliendo en dónde debió salir chispas por el cortar de los circuitos. Cuando el kaiju sintió el golpe firme en un costado del GreenMagnus, lo tomo por la cintura con varios de sus tentáculos, apretando firmemente, la presión sintiéndose en el cuerpo de ambos pilotos, y cuando pensaban que no podía ponerse peor, la tierra bajo sus pies se volvió a simbrar y enseguida la vos de Tsukishima se volvió a oír.

"¡Mierda! ¡¡Viene un Kaiju más, también de nivel seis, ¿que demonios están esperando? acaben con el que tienen ahora!!"

En la base la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, las gotas de sudor ya rodaban por las caras de todos, kita se mantenía parado tras Tsukishima sin perder de vista los monitores, kuro y Akagi revisando los datos de lo que salía del puente y Nishinoya comiéndose las uñas.

"¡Tsukishima viene otro, no solo es uno son dos!...¡maldita sea! ¡¿que demonios está pasando?! Kuro golpeaba con ambos puños la consola frente a él, sus ojos abiertos completamente; la cálida sonrisa de Daichi destellando por un segundo en su cabeza y enseguida la suave cabellera peliroja vista desde su altura.

Las caras de todos palidecieron y las gotas de sudor cálidas se tornaron frías, la angustia subiendo por la garganta, la mayoría estaba seguro que iba a vomitar.

"¡¡Kidsune red, Swanwithe prepárense para pelear ahora, dos kaijus de nivel seis están saliendo, repito dos kaijus de nivel seis están saliendo ahora mismo!!" Tsukishima ahora alarmado y seguramente viendose más pálido de lo que era. Él no era de orar o de creer que había dioses cuidandolos, pero por primera vez en quizás toda su vida empesaba a orar en sus pensamientos por todos sus amigos. 

______________

En cuanto el primer reporte resonó en sus oídos, Kidsune red y el Swanwithe ya se ponían en marcha hacia el puente, no hizo falta comunicarse entre ellos que debían actuar, pues apenas estaban controlando al que ya había. Alarmandoce nuevamente cuando oyeron el segundo aviso de Tsukishima.

"Bueno es hora de demostrar de que estamos hechos Shoyo-kun".

"Será un placer".

Omimi y Aran se levantaban de entra la enorme roca donde el kaiju los fue a estrellar.

"Aran creo que sí estamos oxidados" Omimi con una mueca de dolor, encorbado con una mano en su rodilla y con la otra tocaba su costado, tratando al mismo tiempo de recuperar el aire.

"Tienes razón, pero no podemos dejar que estos mocosos nos roben la atención, ¿Estás listo Ren? 

"Siempre" 

Si ver al kaiju nivel seis emerger fue impresionante y aterrador, ver a dos mas, con las misma características que el anterior estába a un nuevo nivel. Posicionándose los 5 jeaguers en posición de ataque, 'escuchen con atención, Royal y kidsune ustedes encarguence del que ya está herido, los demás distraeremos a los nuevos, en cuanto acaben con ese, se unirán al ataque del más cercano y acabarán con él , ¿Entendido?" Nuevamente se escuchaba un "si señor" desde el elma.

Akaashi y Washio corriendo a toda velocidad desde los vestidores al BigOwl, pues kita les había mandado llamar para que fueran a apoyar a los demás, Akaashi sabía que debían de haber ido desde un principio, que de nada serviría haberlos dejado custodiando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Washio, quien le hablaba desde el enlace, ¿que tan perdido estuvo que no recuerda cómo llego a la cabina del jeaguer?

"¿estás bien akaashi?

Volviendo a respirar profundamente, (trayendo a su mente unos ojos grises brillantes, una tierna sonrisa y un dulce te amo) y sacando el aire de sus pulmones, nuevamente abriendo sus ojos, su lindo color de ojos, ese que tanto le encantaba a Osamu. "estoy listo".

Washio dandole una media sonrisa, de las pocas que llegaba a esbozar en su cara también marcada por la seriedad y los años. 

"Hagámoslo" 

______________

En definitiva Atsumu podía sentir cuál era la diferencia entre el enlace de su hermano con el de Hinata; con Osamu en varias ocasiones tenia que detenerse para ponerse de acuerdo y tener una breve discucion por cual opción de ataque era mejor, este hecho irritaba a las personas acargo en la base y a otros pilotos, pues lo veían como sobervio e infantil. Darse el lujo de detenerse en medio de una pelea contra un Kaiju, todo por qué no querías aceptar que el otro tuviera razón, no era frecuente tampoco, pero por lo regular pasaba en momentos decisivos y cruciales, llevándose un gran regaño de parte del mariscal y la severa mirada de Kita. Hinata era otra cosa, funcionaban como un todo, como un solo cuerpo, como si sus cerebros se fundieran y formarán otro ser que podía pensar y actuar por si solo, se sentía unido a Hinata de una forma total y reconfortante. En el momento en que Atsumu decidía ir hacia adelante conectando puños al horrible rostro del kaiju frente a él, Hinata lo siguió sin dudar, del otro lado Royal Raven sacaba la artillería pesada, sacando de uno de sus puños una rueda con pequeños hoyos. 

Por el intercomunicador la voz apresurada de kageyama les hablaba "¡Kidsune estorban!"

Al instante el Kidsune se aparto esquivando por poco una garra lanzada a la cabeza metálica, el otro jeaguer apuntando hacia la cabeza y pecho del kaiju accionó su arma, de esos hoyos salieron seis proyectiles a toda velocidad, dejando un camino de burbujas detrás, las explosiones retumbando en el objetivo derrumbandolo. "Atsumu-san me hubiera gustado que leyera el manual pero, ¿podría hacerme cargo de la artillería?" 

"¿Hasta ahora se te ocurre mencionar un manual? Dios está bien Shoyo-kun ¡sorprendeme!"

Hinata preciono una serie de mandos en el tablero secundario frente a él, levantando ambos las esferas en sus manos y presionando al mismo tiempo sus pulgares; de las manos metálicas dos enormes cuchillas salían, Atsumu sin tiempo de sorprenderse del nuevo aditamento a su jeaguer, pues Hinata ya se estaba lanzando una vez más hacía el frente, enterrando la cuchilla derecha en toda la cabeza del mounstro y con la otra cersenando la cabeza de un tajo.

"eso...¡¡eso fue increíble Shoyo!!". Sin tiempo para la celebración, ambos jeaguer se voltearon para seguir con el siguiente, apresurandoce al ver a los otros tres jeaguer en verdaderos apuros.

Dentro de la cabina del GreenMagnus todo se oía en alerta, las luces rojas y la pequeñas fugas de agua que empesaba a filtrarse, los sensores marcando que el oxígeno empesaba a escasear, pues en uno de los fuertes golpes de unos de los kaijus había roto los tubos que suministraban el vital aire, empesando a cansarlos aún más, a estas alturas tanto Omimi como Ojiro estaban dándolo todo y un poco más y lejos de dañar a sus contrincantes, estos se escabullian fácilmente, asindoles mucho más daño a ellos.

"Necesitamos otro plan Aran o nos harán papilla"

"Lo sé, Ren...tengo un plan pero no te va a gustar...peedoname pero hoy no cenaremos en casa" Aran dándole a Omimi una sonrisa nerviosa, los ojos fijos y sombríos, no se necesito más palabras para transmitirle a Omimi lo que debían hacer.

"BigOwl a GreenMagnus, ¿Me escuchan?"

"BigOwl es bueno oírlos aquí Aran"

"Estamos a 900 metros de ustedes y tenemos una bomba de 50 kilotones, nosotros iremos por un Kaiju y necesitamos que otro de ustedes acerque al otro, todos los demás jeaguer deben retroceder lo más que puedan, repito todos los demás jeaguers retrosedan¡" 

Abriendo la comunicación a todos los jeaguers, Aran repitió las palabras de Akaashi, en el momento Yellow Weasel se ofreció a llevar al otro Kaiju, pero siendo detenido en el momento por el GreenMagnus que se interponía recibiendo de lleno el golpe de uno de los tentáculos. "¡todos ustedes retrosedan ahora¡ Recibiendo una perorata de exclamaciones por parte de todos los demás pilotos "¡Se los estoy ordenando!" El silencio cayendo en medio del caos, todos comprendiendo lo que su mariscal estaba pidiendo.

Akaashi y Washio llegando al lugar, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al kaiju que enfrentaban el Swanwithe y kidsune red, 

"¡¡ahora todos ustedes retrosedan ya!!" La voz de Akaashi nunca se había oido tan dura y firme, Atsumu dudando de moverse a pesar de la orden. No, esto no podía está pasando ¿a esta habían llegado? ¿no habían podido con la misión?. Hinata por igual estaba indeciso, debía de haber algo mas que se pudiera hacer, ahora eran 6 jeaguers, podían lograrlo, sin utilizar este último recurso. 

Akaashi perdiendo la paciensia, pues solo contaban con menos de un minuto "¡Hinata, Atsumu larguense ahora la bomba estallara!"

Atsumu tragándose el nudo y las lágrimas decidió moverse, Hinata siguiéndolo un poco después.

Cuando el kaiju empesaba a avanzar para perseguir a los que se retiraban, el BigOwl le tapaba el paso sacando su enorme guadaña, pues solo necesitaba de 15 segundos para que la bomba detonará. Aran y Omimi apenas pudiendo detener al otro Kaiju, aferrándose a este con todo el poder que les quedaba, activando la auto destrucción del propio jeaguer; idea que ya se le había ocurrido a Aran antes de la llegada del BigOwl, al menos detendría a uno de los mounstros a los que se enfrentaban.

"Caballeros a sido un honor pelear a su lado" Aran dijo solemnemente, los otros tres pilotos agradeciendole por igual. 

En los últimos cinco segundo Akaashi tomo fuertemente la mano de Washio, ambos cerrando los ojos y contemplando el hermoso recuerdo de una tarde entre onigiris y risas, ojos grises y amables. Una risa cantaría, cabellos castaño claro, ojos azules, una linda figura sentada en un balcón tomando el sol.

"Osamu"

"Kaori"

Aran escuchando por el intercomunicador los jadeos y el llanto de Kita, los vuelve por favor, no te vallas mi amor, Aran te necesito. 

"Shinsuke, discúlpame cariño"

"Hitoshi cariño, los amo" Ren con los ojos cerrados mandaba despedidas a dónde sea que estuviera su amado esposo, su amada familia.

La enorme explosión hizo que el agua retrocediera creando un enorme domo en las profundidades, Kidsune red clavando las cuchillas en la roca debajo de él para no salir volando con la energía liberada, Royal Raven aferrándose a una enorme roca, Yellow Weasel también enterrando su espada y aferrándose a ella, ayudando de un brazo al Swanwithe. Peces caían de todas partes en trozos. Observando la increíble vista por lo que parecía mucho tiempo, pero siendo solo unos segundos, pues el agua regresaba con la misma velocidad con la que fue apartada, aciendolos volver a aferrarse en sus lugares. 

En la base, kita yacía de rodillas abrazándose a si mismo, conteniendo todo el dolor, aguantando el grito que quería escapar de los mas profundo de su alma, sientiendoce de repente sin energías, sin ganas de seguir.


	10. Tu, yo y nuestro destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues llegamos al final de esta historia, en verdad agradezco a las hermosas personas que lo leyeron, de corazón hice este fic, que no es la gran cosa, pero está hecho como n mucho amor para mis nenes Atsumu y Hinata.

El sumbido constante y molesto en los oídos, la mente aletargada, la sensación de que el estómago se le saldría por la boca y el pecho oprimido, no sabia cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la explosión. Toda la onda expansiva de sintió en cada fibra de su ser, al igual que el retorno de la enorme pared de agua tras de ellos, una parte de Hinata seguía asombrada entre la bruma en su cabeza de la resistencia de los jeaguers. 

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz tan familiar y reconfortante, Hinata quería hundirse en si mismo y seguir escuchando esa melodiosa voz, algo en ella lo calmaba, pero a la vez algo le decía que debía responder, que habia algo importante tenía que hacer; destellos de recuerdos de una montaña desquebrajarse, gruñidos agudos, las risas de Natsu, las dulces palabras de buenas noches de su madre, tardes de entrenamiento, el chirrido de los tenis en la duela, la brisa con olor a sal, el carguero, sus compañeros pilotos, sus amigos y por último Atsumu; su suave sonrisa y ojos cafés bajo una cansada pero tranquila mirada, sus labios delgados que parecían suaves, tenía que besarlo y comprobar si eran así, si sabían a chocolate caliente y dulces, sujetarse de sus amplios hombros, recorrer su pecho, rodear su cintura, acariciar su espalda...

"¡¡Shoyo-kun, Shoyo-kun, Shoyo-kun ¿me escuchas?!!" Sintiendo por fin las manos de Atsumu que lo sujetaban de las mejillas y parte de su cuello. Su rostro distorsionado pero reflejando el miedo, ese lindo rostro en tonos rojos por las luces de emergencia de la cabina, la voz femenina retumbando por todas partes dando aviso de el daño en el titán metálico. Tomando las manos de Atsumu y volviendo la luz a sus ojos castaños, recordando que es lo que tenían aún por hacer. 

"¿Que paso? ¿Do... dónde están los demás?" 

"¡Por los dioses Shoyo me espantaste, pensé que te habías quedado atrapado en el enlace y yo no podía entrar a tu cabeza! eso...eso fue horrible, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!" la voz de Atsumu se oía rota y apresurada. Hinata ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que ya estaba ahí con él.

"Está bien Atsumu-san, estoy bien...ahora, debemos cerrar ese maldito puente" 

"Tenemos que hacerlo rápido...¿Omi-kun, seguro que podrás con Swanwithe?" 

"No me llames así Miya, y si podremos con él, ustedes encarguence del resto, ¿Ninguno a podido contactar a la base?". Los seis pilotos negaron, podían comunicarse entre ellos por los intercomunicadores, pero desde la explosión habían perdido la conexión al carguero y por más que lo intentaban solo la fría y desalentadora estática se oía.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza para despejar por completo la bruma en su mente, tomando nuevamente su control de mando. 

"Tomaremos la bomba entonses" dijo Atsumu al mismo tiempo que dirijio la mano metálica a la espalda del Swanwithe quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo, pues en el barullo el jeaguer salió seriamente afectado, perdiendo el movimiento de ambas piernas metálicas, afortunadamente Tendo y Ushijima lograron apagar su sistema y evitar que sus cuerpos sintieran las serías repercusiones. Teniendo ya la bomba en sus manos y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a los demás "vamos entonces, acabemos con esto de una vez" 

Hinata asintiendo al rubio y poniéndose en marcha, justo detrás de él Royal Raven lo seguia. No había necesidad de grandes explicaciones, pues enseguida que regreso en si, leyó en la mente de Atsumu lo que debían hacer, de los cuatro, eran los que menos daños había sufrido, Sakusa estaba frustrado por qué a ellos se les estaba acabando el oxígeno, así que se retiraron junto a Ushijima y Tendo. Pero justo al dar unos cuantos pasos sus corazones reverberaron una vez más con el piso bajo sus pies, fue ingenuo pensar que tras todo el alboroto ocurrido no pasará nada mas.

_________________

"Perdimos todas las conexiones con los jeaguers, ¿que debemos hacer?" el encargado de los intercomunicadores apretando botones, encendiendo y apagando interruptores mientras las gotas de sudor frío rodando por su frente, hace más de cinco minutos que no tenían comunicación con ningún piloto, no había lectura en ningún monitor, solo el pitido constante de los signos vitales que anunciaban la inminente muerte.

Kuro aún mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados con las uñas que empesaban a marcarse y a doler, pero la rabia y la frustración era aún más grandes, escuchar la estática en las comunicaciones poco ayudaban a calmarle los nervios, sumado a ver a Kita, el siempre tranquilo y decidido Kita, reducido a nada en el piso con las gruesas lágrimas aún callendo formando un pequeño charco frente a él. Tsukishima completamente palido y temblando, balbuceando palabras incomprensible. Las ojeras de repente marcando los rostros de todos, aún Michinari que seguía inmóvil y a Yuu que aunque sentia el caliente líquido rojiso salir del dedo él seguía mordiendo, no podía sentir, el dolor físico en nada se comparaba al dolor interno por las pérdidas.

Kuro llevándose el las palmas de sus manos a los ojos y apretando hasta ver luces blancas y sentir la presión doler tras su ojos, llenando lo mas que pudo de oxígeno los pulmones, y soltandolo rápidamente. "sigan intentando contactarse, Tsukishima reiniciemos todos los monitores, debemos asegurarnos de que sigan con vida" 

_______________  


Dentro de la cabeza de Atsumu había caos y miedo, los dientes tiritaban, los ojos abiertos a su máxima capacidad y el temblor en todo su cuerpo. Hinata como su sombra o una parte más de su ser, estaba igual, pero su cabeza trabajando a la velocidad de la luz y entendiendo en seguida lo que se debía hacer, pero eso no evito el miedo y la duda en su cabeza. "Si solo se pudo vencer a los kaijus con una bomba, el que venía o venían, deben ser derrotados antes de terminar de salir del puente". Con este pensamiento Hinata le decía a Atsumu lo que tenían que hacer, Atsumu bueno a Hinata por un segundo "promete que haras lo necesario". El recuerdo fugas de esa promesa hecha hace poco. Volviendo a una posición de descanso y volteando a ver a Royal Raven, Kidsune red estendio su enorme mano apuntando a su espalda señalando la bomba, y despues señalando la gruta, esperando que Kageyama y Daichi comprendieran el mensaje.

Daichi se quedó perplejo, pero entendiendo el plan, kageyama solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos azules como el oceano se llenaban de lagrimas, la idea de perder a su mejor amigo y su única familia que le quedaba era demasiado para procesar. "Se debe hacer todo para llevar cabo la misión". pensó Daichi y Kageyama nego con mas fuerza, hablándoles por el intercomunicador, pues algo más se podía hacer. "¡No sean idiotas y hagamos un plan!'

"Kageyama no hay tiempo" el tono tranquilo de Hinata le hizo hervir la sangre, como podía estar tan tranquilo si se iba a suicidar.

"¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡avienta la maldita bomba y regresa o yo iré por ti y te peteare ese jodido tracero gordo tuyo!" 

Hinata no pudo contener una sueve risa, leyendo por el enlace el pensamiento inapropiado de Atsumu. 

"Kageyama" la mano de Daichi en su hombro, este dándole una suave sonrisa de medio lado que no llegaba a sus ojos pero si la comprensión de lo que sentía, pero era eso o que todos murieran. Bajando la espada y dando tres pasos hacia atrás para dejarles el paso libre. En un instante siguiente Kidsune red se encontraba corriendo hacia la grieta donde ya podía verse la cabeza afilada del nuevo Kaiju. 

"Actívare la bomba para 30 segundos Atsumu-san, debemos impulsarnos hacia el puente e ir lo mas profundo que podamos en ese tiempo" 

"Entendido Shoyo-kun, acabemos con esto" ambas miradas afiladas y sonrisas salvajes, la adrenalina corriendo por sus sistema suprimiendo el miedo latente de correr hacia el infierno hacia su fin.

Una pequeña luz verde fluoresente sobre la bomba en su espalda con el número 30 empesaba la cuánta regresiva. Tomando todo el impulso que pudieron con la carrera hacia el puente e impulsando al titán metalico con una enorme roca alcanzaron la cabeza que ya sobresalía del kaiju, afereandose de la nariz y colocando las piernas en los hombros escamosos del mounstro, este empezó a menearse al sentir el peso extra que lo hacia retroceder nuevamente al puente. Los rayos azules como si una tormenta de truenos resonará dentro del mar los rodeo pero sin hacerle algún daño, tomando con ambas manos metálicas el hocico del kaiju, lo obligaron a abrirla y cuando estaba medianamente abierta pusieron una pierna entre la quijada para abrir más, utilizando la mano libre para tomar de su espalda la bomba que ya marcada doce segundos para detonarse, haciendo malabares pues el kaiju no dejaba de menearse salvajemente ante la intención es su hocico, pero logrando introducir la bomba por su resbaladiza y maloliente boca, logrando que se la tragara, sintiendo los espasmos del kaiju que seguro hacia un esfuerzo por traga o expulsar el objeto extraño en su garganta. Sacando el pie y volviendo a aferrarse a la cara del kaiju pues a estas alturas la mitad del cuarpo metálica ya se encontraba dentro del puente.

Atsumu y Hinata no podían creer lo que veían ahora; detrás del kaiju había una especie de túnel en colores azul y morado brillantes, pero lo que los dejo aterrados y con la sangre helada, fue a los cientos de otros kaiju esperando. Actuando más por impulso y miedo a mi que veían, Kidsune red soltó al kaiju y dirigió el cañón de su mano para disparar, tenían que hacerlo caer más adentro, la carga se libero y el kaiju ahora hacia caída libre, los demás mounstros contemplando, quizás recién captaban lo que ocurría.

Un fuerte tirón los hizo retroceder, pero sintiéndose atascados en el momento, ahora podían sentir los rayos del puente atravesar el jeaguer queriendo pulverizarlos, pero nuevamente un fuerte tirón en sus piernas logro desatascarlos y cayeron hacia atrás, justo en el momento cuando una vez más la tierra se cinbraba con violencia y salia Kidsune red y Royal Raven disparados por otra ola expansiva pero en menor escala. 

Los cuatro pilotos aturdidos y adoloridos, pero vívos veían frente a ellos como la gruta que una vez estuvo ahí, brillando como lava ardiendo, se iba cerrando hasta ya no ver rastro de ella, como si jamás hubiera existido, solo estaba la ahora tranquila profundidad. 

______________

En el carguero todo era regosijo y algarabía. Tras reiniciar los monitores, la lectura de los signos vitales de los cuatro jeaguers restantes volvía a verse y junto a los sensores que monitorean la gruta, estos últimos dandoles las lecturas de que se había cerrado y desaparecido, ningún kaiju restante. 

Kuro abrasaba y apretujaba a Michinari y a Yuu, quien ahora seguían sin sentir su dedo pero por la alegría de que la pesadilla había terminado. Tsukishima dando las instrucciones para los rescates y la asistencia médica a los pilotos, acercándose en ese momento a kita, tomándolo de los hombros y enderezandolo a su pesar. "Kita-san lo lograron, todo esto termino". Tsukishima por primera vez se permitio mostrar sus emociones, haciendo rodar por sus blancas mejillas las lágrimas mescladas de dolor y felicidad, mientras Kita volvia en si, sus ojos volviendo a brillar tenuemente y una pequeña y débil sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, pues por fin, después de todo lo habían logrado. Ambos abrasandose dejando desembocar todos los sentimientos y las gruesas lágrimas que aún quedaban.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sakusa e Iizuna, quienes cargaban en su espalda al jeaguer de Ushijima, una vez más los jeaguers descansaban en la gran plataforma del carguero. Los cuatro recibieron en el instante ayuda médica, Sakusa la descarto en el momento pues solo tenía uno que otro rasguño en la cara y brazos, Iizuna acompañando a Tando pues este si había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Tanto Sakusa como Ushijima quien también rechaso la atención, se dirigieron rápidamente a la base. Kita los recibía ahora más tranquilo, aún que sus ojos rojos e inschados les decía otra cosa, logro recomponer su porte tranquilo.

"Me alegra verlos a salvó, ya se mando un escuadrón de rescate para el Kidsune red y Royal Raven, lo lograron, el puente colapso y se cerró" 

Tanto el cuerpo de Sakusa como de Ushijima se sintió mil veces más ligero, Sakusa presa de su emoción y alivio se giró a su compañero y lo abrazo, Ushijima anonadado pero también permitiendose sentir, le regreso el abrazo, pero haciéndose consientes pues el resoplido exasperado de Tsukishima les rompio el momento. Pequeñas motas rojisas en ambas mejillas.

"Shoyo-kun durmamos una semana enterará cuando regresemos"

"Antes de dormir, debemos comer Atsumu-san" 

"Ok, pero podrías darme de comer en la boca, me duelen los brazos" 

"Está bien, pero me dejaras el lado izquierdo de la cama, no me acomodo del derecho" 

"Lo que tú quieras shoyo-kun" Hinata abrazado al torso y recargado en el pecho del rubio y este rodeandolo por los hombros y espalda baja, ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese pequeño capricho

Kageyama no podía evitar rodar más de la cuento sus ojos por escuchar lo cursi que se estaba poniendo la pareja frente a él. Aún que cansado, el sumbido del helicóptero no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos y dormir, peor escuchar claramente por los auriculares a los enamorados, la risa de Daichi ante la escena tampoco ayudaba, pero el cansancio era demasiado para pelear, decidiendo solo mirar por la ventana, la puesta del sol, los tonos anaranjados, dorados y rosas, que se mesclavan junto al mar brillando en el horizonte, un linda vista aún brillante futuro.

________________

Hace tantos años que no era el centro de atención, hace tantos años que no era alabado y aclamado por las masas, eso sin duda habría hecho estragos en su joven y sobervia mente cuando tenía veinte años, pero ahora eso lo hacía sentir orgulloso y no solo de él, también de los que lo acompañaban.

Frente a un sin fin de gente reunida en el monumento en memoria a las víctimas en la provincia de Nankin en China y también ante las Miles o quizás millones de personas que los veían por televisión o en línea, recibían la medalla del sol naciente, la condecoración más alta en la milicia japones, tambien junto a las medallas del ejército americano, inglés y alemán, las demás en espera de ser entregadas en los próximos meses, pues haber salvado al mundo merecía tener las mejores y más altas condecoraciones que había. 

La realidad es que de los diez pilotos ahí parados, ninguno sentía que fuera necesario, pero los protocolos no les dejaban de otra. Kozume Kenma que junto a Yamamoto Taketora hacían entrega de estás medallas. Kita y Hitoshi recibiendo las de Aran y Omimi, quienes retratados en grandes Marcos en su memoria también hacían presencia en el recinto, junto a las fotos también de Akaashi y Washio, las cuatro adornadas con hermosos ramos y coronas de flores blancas.

Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Akagi y Kuroo, quienes también en trajes negros de gala, recibían las medallas al valor y reconocimientos a su arduo trabajo. Los cuatro mandando oraciones a los que no estaban ahí.

Los discursos interminables de los altos mandos de la milicia continuaban, a esta alturas, Sakusa quería salir corriendo, pero el suave toque de la gran mano de Ushijima en su espalda lo relajaba, lejos de la creencia popular Ushijima era perceptivo y después de muchos años de contemplar a Sakusa, sabía cuando esté ponía sus ojos de estrés y cansancio al mundo, pues el cubrebocas era lo único que le dejaba ver de su lindo rostro. Iizuna y Tendo riendo por lo bajo por los tortolos nada disimulados.

Kageyama que tratava de no bostezar y fallando, recivia de Tsukishima una sonrisa torcida y burlona, pero este optando por solo mirarlo impasible y plano, más tarde se arreglaría con él.

Kuroo y Daichi siendo más descarados, pues los guiños y besos lanzados al aire por parte de Kuro, Daichi los correspondía; aún que aún no aclaraban su situación sentimental, Daichi le daría lo que quisiera al pelinegro de ojos hermoso y brillantes. Kenma aun lado de kuroo, resoplaba y pelliscaba su costado para que dejarán de hacer el ridículo.

Oikawa y Matsukawa se mantenían solemnes y atentos, sus meñiqies entrelazados con ahora una promesa de vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas.

____________________

"Lo logramos Samu, salvamos el mundo...te traje los onigiris que te prometo... traje más por qué seguro Keiji-kun también querrá, no son tan perfectos como los tuyos, pero Shoyo me ayudó a hacerlos, ¿sabes? es muy hábil en la cocina...¿Recuerdas esa idea de abrir tu propio restaurante? El de los onigiris, bueno e estado pensado invertir lo de mi pensión y abrirlo, muchas de la zonas se están reconstruyendo y quizás regrese a kobe, aún debemos hacer una especie de gira, pero en cuanto tenga un hogar establecido trabajare en el restaurante, te prometo que estarás orgulloso de el Sumu...y con respecto a Shoyo, está funcionando, pero tengo miedo de preguntarle si quiere venir conmigo a kobe, quizás y quiera regresar a su región y si es así, no se que voy a hacer por qué esta muy lejos, ¿Que hago Samu?" Atsumu sentado crusado de pies, frente a la tumba de Osamu y ahora de Akaashi, se había mandado a hacer para que simbólicamente ambos estuvieran juntos, aún que sabía que lo estarían de alguna u otra forma. Con una cesta llena de onigiris rellenos de atún y dos ramos de margaritas de varios colores. 

Los últimos tres meses habían sido una especie de sueño, había ocasiones en que se había despertado con el sonido fantasma de una sirena y la sensación de aún estar el carguero, Hinata lo había tranquilizado en varias de esas noches, recordándole que ya no estaban ahí, que todo había acabado, sintiendo las gentiles manos acariciar su espalda, se permitía volver a descansar, pues la seguridad de tener un futuro un destino compartido junto a ese lindo chico, sin amenazas extraterrestres y sin más muertes. 

"Bueno, podrías empezar por preguntar directamente Tsumu" Hinata acercándose con cautela de no sobresaltar al mayor, pues sabía que estaba en un momento intimo, pero al no poder evitar escuchar su declaración, su corazón dió un salvaje vuelco, saber que Atsumu tenía la idea de dar ese gran paso en su aún breve relación le hizo sentir el cuerpo cálido. Atsumu se volteo sorprendido pero estirando el brazo para llamarlo a su lado, Hinata dudo por un momento pero tomo la mano ofrecida aceptando la invitación, sentándose aun lado en seiza, juntando sus manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para saludar, al terminar se giró hacía Atsumu que lo veía nervioso, optando por sonreírle como solo Hinata sabía hacer para calamarlo "disculpa si escuché, pero venía a decirte que Hirugami-san nos invitó a una cena en su casa...no era mi intención escuchar..." 

"Shoyo-kun...yo..." Atsumu volvió a tomar la mano Hinata entre la suyas, deteniéndose un segundo para meditar las palabras correctas para lo que quería decir. "Se que nuestra relación es muy recien, aún nos falta un gran camino por recorrer, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro desde el momento después de que te conozco y es que eres especial e increíble, no se que o como, o si esto se le puede llamar destino, pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, en kobe o Miyagi, en Tokio, a dónde tú quieras, pero juntos...¿Hinata Shoyo me harías el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida a mi desastroso lado?

Hinata necesito quizás 5 segundo para procesar las palabras del rubio, por qué dos certezas se hacían claras en él, la primera: Atsumu Miya era terriblemente cursi y la segunda era que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ese cursi frente a él.

"Si, me encantaría Tsumu" la sonrisa que le dió Hinata en ese momento no se comparaba a otras, enorme y más brillante, sus mejillas sonrojadas y pequeñas gotas en las esquinas de sus ojos cerrados, muestra del desbordante sentimiento que inundaba su corazón.

"Escuchaste eso Sumu, me dijo que si" dando un brinco poniéndose de pie y llevando los brazos hacia el cielo en puños. 

"Entonces ¿decías que Kobe?, Nunca estuve ahí" Hinata empesaba a sacar los onigiris y los deposita en un plato estendio sobre la tumba de su cuñado y concuño."

"Si tú quieres Shoyo-kun, pero también..."

"No, está bien, kobe suena a una buena idea y lo del restaurante puedo ayudarte en la cocina, no supe que tan hábil era Osamu-san pero prometo que me esforzaré" Hinata levantaba su puño ahora libre y sus ojos se llenaban de una chispa de determinación.

"Oh, era realmente increíble cocinando...aún que el genial soy yo, solo dejaba que se luciera..."

Hinata ponía atención a todo lo que Atsumu le decía de su hermano, de sus vivencias y recuerdos, sin duda está era su forma favorita de conocer más de Atsumu. Sin la necesidad de un enlace o en medio de peleas con extraterrestres titanicos, poder simplemente platicar. 

El destino es complicado, incierto y caprichoso, quizás jamás entenderían el por qué de muchas cosas, el vacío que dejaron los seres amados siempre estaría ahí, siempre harían falta, pero que mejor forma de honrarlos que hacer precisamente eso, vivir sin miedos y sin límites, soñando y haciendo realidad esos sueño.

Fin.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Agradezco de todo corazón el que leyeran todo este relajo de fic que hice, no es el mejor, pero está hecho con todo mi amor, y de verdad llore horrores escribiendo algunos capítulos ( sigo sin poder creer que mate a mi caramelo Komori y a mi Otp HiruHoshi) pero también me divertí mucho.

Agradezco infinitamente por sus apoyo y nos estamos leyendo en otra historia que se le ocurra a mi dañada cabeza dura. Los ailoveo un buen!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Y mi final es abierto por qué yolo, ya se pueden imaginar quienes quedaron juntos, pero aquí aclaro: kuroo si le dió una oportunidad a Daichi, son clientes frecuentes en Onigiri Miya dirigido por tsumu. 

Ushijima y Sakusa se casaron y living la vida loca en Polonia.

Tendo se hizo chocolatero (canon) e Iizuna es su socio, abrieron varias chocolaterías en Europa y asia.

Tsuki y Kageyama (debo admitir que no me gusta esta ship, pero prometi darle más oportunidades de shipear a kage, lo amo mucho )también son clientes frecuentes de Onigiri Miya y están planeando adoptar un bebé.

Matsun y Oikawa, no odie a Oikawa es un tarron de azúcar y se los juro que si ama a Matsun, estan viajando por el mundo.

Kita se retiró de la milicia y con el dinero de su pensión reconstruyó su hogar y cosecha el mejor arroz de kobe ( sí como el canon).

Hitoshi es el mejor padre del mundo, es vecino de Kita y sus hijos adoran estar en la granja con tío Kita, cada año van juntos al cementerio a visitar a su maridos. ( Pueden apedrearme) 

Kenma y Taketora ya eran pareja tras bambalinas, estan por casarse, Hinata y kuro serán padrinos.

Akagi y Nishinoya trabajan para una prestigioso laboratorio en Suiza y si, son pareja, arriba el AkaNoya NoyaAka como le quieran poner, para mí se aman mucho. 

Y pues mi amado AtsuHina soulmates juntos forever, se casaron, Onigiri Miya es un exito y también están por adoptar.

Ahora sí fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos después, muchas gracias!;

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor díganme qué les a parecido. Muchas gracias por leer! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
